


the mechanic

by yllwcrd



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yllwcrd/pseuds/yllwcrd
Summary: they have a long history together, and yet somehow Happy has never mentioned her to anyone. the tacoma killer surprises everyone when a shadow of his past shows up in charming unexpectedly. (Happy/OC) basically smut lol. Cross posted.
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. uno

"Hey, Ma? Whos moving into The Wickhams place?" Happy asked as he walked into the kitchen where his mom was standing at the stove. It was hard for him to miss the moving truck as he pulled up to his mother's home in Bakersfield.

"Ah, Mijo! Come give your mama a beso" She said, happy to see her son. Happy begrudgingly bent over and kissed his mother's cheek. Happy sat at the small table in the kitchen and watched as his mother continued cooking as she talked to him, "Wickhams moved into a retirement home, Lori went loca and they wanted to downsize. A young girl bought the house, very Hermosa. She stopped by earlier to say hi and we had tea together, Ella es muy Graciosa. You should meet her, I think te gustaria ella"

Happy laughed at his mother's attempt at subtlety, "I'm not asking your neighbour out, Ma"

Mrs. Lowman just glared at her son from the stove, "Quiero Nietos, lo sabes Happy". Happy chose to ignore the comment and instead focused on having a nice visit with his mother before he had to head back up to SAMTAC.

The next morning, Happy said his goodbyes to his mother before making his way out to his bike parked in front of her house. He noticed the moving truck was gone from the driveway of the house next door and was replaced by a black 1969 dodge charger. Happy paused to appreciate the American muscle car, and he couldn't help but try and take a look at the guy underneath the popped hood.

As he finally got a good view of the front end of the car, Happy was shocked to see a long, slim pair of tan legs in daisy dukes bent over the engine, he admired the curve of her ass and the way the denim shorts seemed to hug her body perfectly. The girl working on the car straightened up to wipe the sweat off her brow, and Happy's eyes trailed from her ass up her slim waistline to the sports bra trying its hardest to hold her tits in. The girl was smoking, hotter than any crow eater he had seen hanging around any of the clubs he had been to. The body of an angel was paired with an angular face, and a pixie-like nose smattered in freckles. Her black hair hanging to her waist, even while tied back in a ponytail. Happy imagined himself pulling her head back by that ponytail as he pounded her from behind. The woman seemed to have finally noticed Happy staring, as she looked over and gave him a smile. Finally getting a good look at her face, Happy couldn't help but imagine those big brown doe eyes staring up at his as her plump red-painted lips were wrapped around his cock.

Feeling frustrated, Happy walked over to the girl as she went back to work under the hood. As he approached, he noticed that the woman was shaking her hips tantalizingly as she hummed a song to herself. Upon reaching the slim girl, Happy firmly smacked her ass and admired as it moved under his hand. The woman shot upright and looked at Happy in surprise.

"Can I fucking help you?" She glared at the man standing in front of her, giving him a once over. She was attracted to him, he was just her type. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

Happy leaned in closer, growling out, "You can't be wearing just anything around here little girl. Someone might get some dirty ideas in their head.''

The woman could feel the lust dripping from his voice, and she had become soaked the moment she heard his low, gravelly voice. Deciding against her stubbornness, the woman purred back "Who said that wasn't my intention?".

She got even closer to the biker and placed her hand on the neckline of his shirt. Happy could feel her hot breath on his face, and he considered just taking her right there in the middle of the cul de sac.  
"I can guarantee you that I am counting every way I can make you cum, right now" Happy growled, smashing his lips down onto hers. The woman kissed back desperately and ground her hips against Happy's. Happy gripped her small waist in his hands, holding her against his front.

"Why don't we take this inside?" The woman whispered as she backed away from Happy with a seductive grin. Happy thought to himself that he met his match, and followed the woman into the house.


	2. dos/tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> combined chapter 2+3 because they're both pretty short have fun

"You like that, huh little girl?" Happy grunted as he pounded into the woman from behind. He had her black hair gathered in his tight fist, her head pulled back making her arch her back. The woman let out a sound that sounded like a mix of a scream and a moan. Happy took this encouragement and continued his assault on the woman's sensitive pussy. The woman reached between her thighs and began toying with the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Just like that, I'm gonna cum!" The woman was practically mewling with pleasure. Happy moved his free hand from where it was tightly gripping her hip, to lay a hard smack across her bouncing cheeks. The woman moaned and Happy felt her walls clench around him. A noise escaped from his throat that sounded like a growl, and the animalistic noise made the woman convulse underneath him. With a string of expletives, the woman came undone on his cock and Happy followed closely with a few more hard thrusts. He moaned loudly as his seed spilled into the woman, who accepted it gratefully with a loud moan. Happy pulled out of the woman and collapsed on the bed next to her, panting breathlessly. If it was possible, that had been even better than Happy imagined.

With a giggle, the girl rolled onto her stomach and looked at Happy.

"I guess I should probably introduce myself. I'm Alexandria" The woman smiled at Happy and he raised an eyebrow. He contemplated giving her a name before deciding it couldn't hurt.

"Happy", the man grunted out to her.

"Well yeah, how could I not be after that? But what's your name?" Alexandria laughed lightly, slightly confused. Had he not enjoyed that?

"Names Happy" he spoke slowly. He was used to this kind of reaction, but he was usually clothed.

"For real? Like on your birth certificate?" Alex asked dumbfounded. Who the hell names their kid after an emotion? Happy nodded slowly, glancing down at the woman's curious brown eyes. Alexandria let out a hum in understanding before climbing off the bed.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, feel like joining?" Alex asked the man currently lying naked on her bed, completely spent and exposed. Even at his young age, Happy wasn't one to get tied to one woman and he especially wasn't one to stick around afterwards. Happy surprised even himself by standing up and traipsing after the slim woman. He stood leaning in the doorway of her bathroom as he watched her pull her hair into a big pile on the top of her head. He appreciated the way her perky tits bounced slightly as she tied her hair up, and he felt a wave of energy come over him. He placed himself behind her and watched in the mirror as her nipples hardened when he placed his hands on her waist. Happy leaned his head down and nibbled at Alexandria's neck.

Even though she was trying her hardest to ignore the aroused man behind her, Alexandria let out an involuntary gasp as he rolled one of her hard nipples between his calloused fingers. She felt Happy smirk against her neck, and he bit down softly on the spot he had been sucking on. Alex let out a moan and knew she was in trouble as she felt the man's erection grow hard against her ass once again.

"Can we at least move this to the shower?" Alex laughed lightly, turning around to face Happy. The man obliged, and Alex turned the shower on before stepping in. Happy followed closely behind with a devilish grin on his face. He was usually the one being catered to and was used to crow eaters pleasing his every need, but now Happy felt a desire to taste every inch of the slim woman smirking up at him. In the shower, he did just that before Alex returned the favour graciously.  
\----

"Don't be afraid to drop by anytime you're in town" Alex practically purred as she walked Happy to the door. Happy smirked down at her, pulling her against him by the waist. He placed a hot, lingering kiss on her lips.

"I might just have to do that, little girl", Happy smiled in a way that made Alex think of a wolf.

"I had fun, Hap, thanks" Alex grinned as she thought of the shenanigans that surpassed in the shower.

"See ya later, Al" Happy smacked her ass firmly before pulling away from her completely and walking out the door. Alexandria smiled to herself, appreciating the way the man's jeans fit the curve of his ass so well. She closed the door and let out a contented sigh before looking at the boxes piled in her living room. At least she would have the memories of Happys visit as she unpacked.  
\----

These types of rendezvous would occur every few months, and the pair enjoyed them more and more each time. With every meeting, they opened up more about their personal lives, just stuff that wasn't important but worked to fill the silence between them. The more they got to know each other, the more Alex grew in anticipation of Happy's next visit.

On Happy's fifth visit, he fell asleep holding her. Neither had expressed any emotions towards the other except for lust, so they both experienced an awkward situation when they awoke the next morning, a mess of tangled limbs and an uncomfortable realization that maybe there is something more between them. They ignored the conversation looming over them, and the topic didn't come up again for a few weeks.

Alexandria woke up at 3 AM to the sound of her cellphone ringing on her nightstand. She grumbled as she looked at the caller ID, seeing Happy's serious eyes stare back at her.

"When I gave you my number I meant it more for you to call when you're coming down to Bakersfield" Alex grumbled when she flipped the phone open. Happy let out a low chuckle and Alex felt her thighs squeeze together at the sound.

"Good news, Al. I'll be down this weekend" Happy whispered.

"Where are you? Why are you being so quiet?" Alex ran her hand down her face, trying to wake herself up more.

"I'm on a run right now, little girl. But once we're done, I'm stopping by and I'm taking you out" Happy sounded a little nervous, something that Alex wasn't expecting. She let out a sound of confusion and heard Happy's chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Like on a date? I thought mister tough biker guy doesn't do dates?" Alex teased him, rolling onto her stomach to try and stay awake.

"Watch it, little girl" Happy warned, making Alex shiver slightly. She loved it when he used his stern voice on her.

"I'll see you this weekend, Al. Go back to sleep" Happy whispered before hanging up the phone abruptly.

Alexandria stared at her phone in confusion, Happy wanted to take her on a date? What the hell happened on this run? Placing her cellphone back on the nightstand, Alex rolled over and slowly fell into a fitful sleep.  
\----

Friday evening saw Alex sitting in her small living room, finally unpacking the final moving box after six months of being in Bakersfield. She sat sorting through the miscellaneous junk, half watching the telenovela playing on her TV. The quiet Spanish rambling of the television was interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door. Alex turned the telenovela off before pulling the front door open, seeing Happy standing there holding a single purple flower.

Alex stared at him, before bursting out laughing, "Did you steal a flower from the garden of the Abuela next door?"

Happy frowned before realizing that she meant his mother and he smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it" Happy said gruffly. Alex shook her head in laughter before pulling him into the house.

"I figured since you're not a big dating guy, we could just have dinner here," Alex said with a teasing tone in her voice. Happy nodded, running a hand over his head. Alex bit her lip as she watched his bicep flex under his t-shirt. It had been almost an entire month since she had seen Happy last, and she wanted nothing more than to drag him to the bedroom but she had dinner waiting on the stove.

"I hope you like tamales, the woman you stole the flower from next door taught me to make them" Alexandria grinned as she led Happy into the kitchen. Happy almost laughed out loud at that. Alex really had no idea that he was feeding him his mother's cooking.

"I'm sure they're great, Al" Happy said gruffly, not noticing the way Alex clenched her thighs together and bit her lip. It had really been too long since she had seen Happy. The biker followed behind her, staring at her ass as walked. Alex served him up two plates, putting them on the table before grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"How was the run, Hap?" Alex asked, popping the lid off the beers. She placed one in front of him before sitting across from him at the small kitchen table. They clinked their beers together and he took a long sip before answering.

"Boring. Lots of temper tantrums, but there was no reason for me to be there" Happy drawled, slowly eating his food. He had briefly mentioned to Alex what he did, but she didn't know the half of it. She had assumed the few Happy faces on his ribs were due to his name, and he didn't feel the need to correct her. The woman knew about the club and that was already more than he told most people.

"Where'd you guys go this time? I know last time you were only a few hours from Tacoma" Alex asked, just trying to make conversation with the man of few words.

"Charming" Happy answered, chewing his food. Alex took a long draw from her beer, raising an eyebrow.

"Where the hell is that?"

"'Bout an hour north of here," Happy said, noticing Alex's foot brush up his leg. He gave her a curious look before glancing under the table, only to see her spread thighs showing off her missing panties.

"Careful, little girl" Happy warned before he saw just how much lust was behind the woman's big brown eyes. Without a second thought, Happy pushed back from the table and crossed the room to where Alex sat, their dinner forgotten. He picked her up easily, carrying her to her bedroom before tossing her gently on the bed. It all happened so quickly, Alex let out a burst of laughter in surprise.

"Miss me, tough guy?" Alex teased Happy, as he crawled over her body. He let out a growl and smashed his lips onto her, slipping his tongue into her mouth immediately. Alex moaned as she halfheartedly fought for dominance of the kiss. Happy's hand slid between her thighs and she could feel him smirk before he pulled away.

"Miss me, little girl?" Happy mocked as he pushed a finger between her soaking wet folds. Alex let out a laugh before mumbling a quick 'shut up' and pulling Happy's face back to hers.

Alex felt a shiver run down her spine as Happy slid two thick, calloused fingers into her. With a soft moan, she rolled her hips, trying to create some friction.

"Patience, Al" Happy tsked at her, withdrawing his fingers from her hot core. Alex let out a whimper in frustration at the sudden feeling of emptiness, biting at the spot on Happy's neck she had been suckling on. Happy let out a playful growl, smacking her on the ass hard enough to leave a handprint.

Alex gave him a satisfied smile before tugging Happy's shirt over his head. She flipped them before situating herself between his legs, leaning over him on her knees. Alex admired the tattoo work on his chest with her soft tongue, placing hot kisses over the intricate line work. She placed a kiss on each smiley face tattoo, knowing how much Happy liked it when she did. Happy let out a groan of pleasure as she palmed him through his jeans and he tangled his fingers in the black tresses hanging around Alex's shoulders.

Just as she slid the zipper of his jeans down, Alex abruptly pulled away smirking deviously up at Happy.

"The fuck? Al are you okay?" Happy asked, a little bit of concern passing through his voice. Alex smiled at him innocently, pulling her soft dress over her head. Happy let out a groan as he realized that she hadn't been wearing a single thread underneath the red fabric.

"I wanna ride you, Hap" Alex mewled, tugging his jeans down his thighs. Happy kicked his boots off excitedly, allowing Alex to undress him completely.

There was a feeling of trust and vulnerability reverberating between the pair, this was uncharted territory. They had done just about every position Happy could contort Alex into, but he had never allowed her to take control and fuck herself on his cock. He was kind of excited about this.

Happy gripped her hips tightly in his rough hands, feeling her smooth skin goosebump at his touch. She straddled him, using her hand to line him up at her entrance before sinking down on his thick length.

"Fuuuuuuck" Alex groaned out as Happy was entirely in her. He let out a groan of approval, enjoying the way her eyes scrunched up in pleasure. Alex's mouth hung open slightly as she began alternating between bouncing and rolling her hips. Happy's grip on her hip tightened as he fought the urge to take control again. Alex leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest. He sat up slightly and placed his mouth on her hard nipple, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. It didn't take long for Alex to cum for the first time.

Happy knew he enjoyed being on the bottom when he heard the way Alex was practically screaming in pleasure at the way he felt in her. She had picked up the pace, bouncing up and down as fast as she could. He was holding back a few yells himself, choking out a few low moans instead. He watched in ecstasy as Alex rolled her hips, and he moved a thumb to rub her clit. The pressure on the bundle of nerves sent her over the edge again, and this time Happy couldn't help it. He followed soon after, throwing his head back and moaning as he released into Alex. He watched with delight as their mixed juices leaked from her, and he leaned up and placed a hot kiss on her open mouth.

"Fuck, that was so hot watching you fuck yourself on my cock" Happy said, watching as a blush washed over Alex. She hadn't expected Happy to be such a big fan, let alone be so vocal about it. She gave him one more kiss before climbing off his lap. She smiled at the feeling of pure bliss she felt, moving to sit next to Happy against the headboard. She leaned her head against his shoulder and gave him a satisfied smile, making him chuckle at her. He placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head, noticing that she was drifting to sleep already.


	3. quatro/cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like the last one, two more combined chapters for lengthier text :)

After their 'first date,' Happy's visits became more frequent. He tried to make it down every weekend and spent at least one day with Alexandria before seeing his mom. Alex didn't mind the time away from him, she could feel that their relationship was on the cusp of the 'what are we' conversation and that made her anxious. She hadn't slept with or even gone on a date with anyone in the past eight months since she met Happy, but that didn't mean she was ready for 'the talk'. Sure, she felt more than just lust towards Happy, but she knew that she could never settle down with a tattoo artist-biker from Tacoma when her job was in Bakersfield.

Alex groaned at the thought of having to have 'the talk' with a man who barely talked, but she knew it had to be done before things got messy. Rolling over in bed, Alex grabbed her cellphone from her nightstand before dialling the number of Happy's current burner.

"Yep?" Happy answered gruffly, not having read the caller display.

"It's me, Al" Alex used the nickname only Happy called her, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What's up, little girl?" Happy suddenly sounded happier, but it was only noticeable to someone who really knew the serious man.

"We need to talk" Alex blurted out.

"You nervous, Al?" Happy let out a low chuckle. The slim woman laughed nervously, gripping her phone so tightly her knuckles were white.

"I gotta be honest, I really like what we have going here. I enjoy being with you even if I think sometimes you might kill me. The problem is, I know there is something more between us and we've been dancing around the subject for a few months now" Alex rushed out, noticing how Happy seemed to have frozen. Alex sat in silence for a few seconds, listening to Happy breathing on the other end of the line. Much to her relief, Happy let out a low chuckle.

"You ruined the surprise, Al. I was gonna tell you next time I see you" Happy grinned as he spoke and Alex could hear the smile in his voice.

"Surprise?" Alex asked, confused.

"Me an' Koz are transferring Nomad," Happy said. Alex let out a shocked laugh, she had been expecting Happy to end things if she brought up feelings.

"Figured if I was nomad, I could spend off time with you and my ma" Happy replied gruffly.

"Well you know you and Herm are welcome 'round mine anytime" Alex practically gushed in excitement. She would get to see Happy more often, and get to know his goofy blond friend a little better.

"I'll see you soon, little girl. I'll even bring Koz too" Happy said before snapping his phone shut.

"Okay, let's start the meeting" Happy announced as he walked into the SAMTAC church.

"Koz and Hap applied to Nomad. All those in favour?" Lee asked the group surrounding the table. There was a chorus of 'aye' around the room, and Happy felt just a little bit closer to his Al.

"Herm!" Alex cheered as she opened the door to the blonds smiling face. She pulled him into a quick hug, inviting him into the house.

"Been a while, Alex. You're looking quite pretty today" Kozik smirked at her, drawing his eyes up her long legs. Alex rolled her eyes at his shameless flirting before turning to see Happy walking up the drive. She watched with an amused look as he reached over the small fence and plucked a purple flower from the neighbour's garden again. He looked up and caught her stare, looking embarrassed to have been caught yet again. For someone so used to not getting caught, Alex sure did catch onto his behaviour quickly.

Happy climbed the porch and held the small flower out to Alex before placing a peck on her cheek. Alex rolled her eyes and planted a hot kiss on his mouth, nipping on his bottom lip gently. She pulled away with a smirk and walked into the house, leaving him standing on the porch watching as she teasingly swung her hips going in search of a container to hold her flower.

"Would you like anything to drink, boys?" Alex smiled at the two men sitting at her kitchen table as she decided on filling an empty beer bottle with water for her flower.

"Beer?" Kozik asked, and Happy grunted in agreement. Alex grabbed three beers from the fridge and placed them on the table with an opener. She went to her room quickly to grab a deck of cards and started back to the kitchen to rejoin them. Alex paused in the hallway, hearing the two men talking.

"Are you ever gonna tell her 'bout your Ma?" Kozik whispered, popping the top off his beer. Alex was curious, and although she shouldn't have, she stopped and eavesdropped in on the conversation.

"She don't know nothin' bout my Ma" Happy grumbled. He never talked about his mom to her, and Alex had no clue that Happy's mom was sweet Mrs. Lowman next door.

"I think you should tell her, Hap" Kozik mumbled, trying not to get on the mans nerves.

Alex took this opportunity to walk back into the room, plastering a smile on her face.

"Couldn't even wait for me to get back to begin, Herm?" Alex teased as she joined them at the table, popping the tops of the last two beers. She handed one to Happy who accepted it with a nod. Alex grinned, loving how Happy acted when other people were around. She loved the idea that Happy let her see a person that he kept secret from everyone else.

"Poker?" Alex asked with a devilish grin.

"Strip Poker?" Kozik asked with a goofy smile. Happy shot him a glare and Alex let out a laugh.

"Sorry, Herm, I don't think it'll be fair if you boys end up naked first" Alex teased, beginning to shuffle the deck of cards. Happy gave her a funny look, and Alex thought she saw a twinkle in his eyes. Alexandria dealt out the cards, and they began the card game.  
\----  
"Kiss my ass!" Alex cheered as she won, again. Kozik looked defeated and Happy let out a groan.

"Boys, you would think you would have gotten better by now. It's only been four months since y'all moved in," Alex said smugly, finishing her second beer. Happy immediately placed a fresh one in front of her, having grabbed a new round for the group.

"Can we play something else?" Kozik moaned, "How about crib?" he suggested. Alex nodded and grabbed the crib board from the junk drawer, placing it in the middle of the table.

The group played into the early morning hours, Kozik insisting on playing until he could beat Alex. Finally at around 2 am, Alexandria let him win so she could retire to her bed with Happy. Kozik made himself comfortable in 'his' room, passing out snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow. This routine was pretty common when the two men were at home. They would play poker and drink beer until Kozik got angry enough to demand a new game, which Alexandria would eventually let him win.

"Come on, tough guy. I wanna cuddle" Alex wiggled her eyebrows at Happy, teasing him as he cleaned up the empty beer bottles. Alex turned off the light and heard Happy's soft laugh as he followed her through the dark house, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Is Koz really asleep already? It's been like two minutes" Happy chuckled in disbelief. Alex nodded and changed into a pair of pyjamas, watching as Happy stripped down to his underwear. In the moonlight streaming in between the curtains, Alex saw a new happy face on his ribcage, adding onto his growing collection. Without any questions, Alex tossed him an unscented lotion from her dresser. Happy caught it easily and applied a liberal amount before tossing it back to Alex. The pair climbed into the bed in silence, comforted by the fact that they were sleeping next to each other after the men had been gone for the past week and a half.

"Hap?" Alex reached out to him, she felt his arm slide around her waist and pull her closer. Happy was by no means a cuddler, but he would suffer through it until she fell asleep if he had to. Alex let out a little laugh, moving away from him.

"I was joking about cuddling, goof" Alex smacked his bare chest lightly. Happy let out a sigh of relief, and Alex laughed even harder.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd be willing to tattoo me," Alex asked in a small voice. She wasn't sure how Happy would react, seeing as she only knew the bare minimum of his life away from her. She had only managed to meet Kozik by fluke, as he had insisted on visiting Happy's mother in Bakersfield and relentlessly bugged Happy until he told Koz where he kept disappearing to.

"What are you wanting done, Al?" Happy asked gruffly, rolling onto his side to look at her. He almost laughed at how nervous she looked but sensed that it would be for the best if he didn't.

"I was thinking of a happy face, on my upper rib cage" Alex all but mumbled. Happy chuckled lightly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, much to her surprise. They had never actually finished having 'the talk' so there was no label on their relationship, but Alex knew that Happy's feelings went deeper than he would like to admit.

"I have my tattoo gun in my bag, I can do it tomorrow. Now go to sleep" Happy whispered in the darkness. Alex pressed a kiss to his lips before rolling over and trying to fall asleep.

The next morning, the pair once again woke up a mess of tangled limbs. Alex raised her head from Happy's chest and glanced at his face to see his eyes still closed. With his eyes closed and his usual frown melted away, Alex admired just how young he truly looked in the soft glow of the morning sunlight. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his slightly parted lips, feeling him gradually wake up as she shifted to straddle his waist. Happy opened his eyes to see his angel staring down at him. Alexandria grinned down at him softly, leaning down to place a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Morning, tough guy" Alex smiled. Happy grinned and placed his hands on her hips, holding her in place.

"If every morning is a wake-up call like this, I might never leave again" He growled, giving Alex a hungry kiss. He started trailing kisses down her chest, and Alex let out a small moan.

"Hap, w-we can't. Koz is in the next room. 'Sides I have to go to work" Alex groaned as he persistently suckled on her sweet spot. Begrudgingly, Alex pulled away and climbed off of Happy. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back to him.

"I really wish I could, babe, but I gotta get going," Alex said as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. She quickly crossed the room to her closet and began changing into a work uniform.

Happy watched as she changed, appreciating her slim body and looked at all the tattoos already littering her body. She had a sleeve on her right arm, full of trees and flowers, intermingled with traditional style tattoos and symbols that Happy didn't recognize. She had a huge tattoo on her thigh which had shocked Happy when he first saw it, he had laughed loudly when he realized where it was from - the sexiest woman he had ever encountered had a huge Star Wars lightsaber tattoo on the side of her thigh.

"I'll see you later, Hap" She blew him a kiss as she walked out in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Bye Herm!" Alex called as she passed the snoring man's room.

Eight hours later, Alex had mostly rebuilt the engine from the Chevy sitting on her workbench. She was covered in grease, her hair was a mess and she had somehow managed to spill coffee all down her front around lunchtime. Her boss, Willy, had spent the afternoon teasing her, saying she looked like a tornado hit her. Gathering up her stuff, Alex started walking out the door calling goodbye to her boss as the door slammed behind her.

Running a hand through her messy hair, Alex slammed the door of her car behind her. The lights were on in the living room, but when Alex opened the front door the house was eerily quiet.

"Happy? Herm? Boys?" Alex wandered through the house in search of a sign of where they were. Her bedroom door was closed, soft light peeking out from under it. She opened the door and her face lit up in surprise.

Happy was sleeping peacefully on the bed, hands folded together on his stomach. On the bedside table next to him there was a tattoo gun, set up and waiting for the biker. Alexandria quietly made her way across the room, silently snapping a picture of Happy sleeping. She poked Happy in the side, waiting to see his reaction. What Alex wasn't expecting was for one of the man's hands to instantaneously grab hers. The sound that escaped the woman's mouth was one of surprise. Happy immediately let go upon recognizing the voice.

"Shit, sorry. Wasn't expecting that. Especially after my wake up call this morning" Happy let a shit-eating grin come over his face and Alex could feel the blush creeping up her neck.

"So when I asked if you would ink me, I didn't think you were being serious when you agreed," Alex said as Happy sat up. He moved over and gestured for her to join him on the soft bed, and she climbed up and settled into his side.

"I wouldn't agree to it if I wasn't being serious, Al" Happy grumbled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He appreciated the way she fit so well into his side, and he felt slightly disgusted with himself for being so cheesy.

"Where's Herm?" Alex asked quietly, playing with Happy's fingers distractedly.

"Visiting my Ma, I asked him to disappear for a bit" Happy mumbled into Alex's hair. He pressed a rough kiss to the crown of her head and moved to grab the tattoo gun.

"Take off your shirt, Al," Happy spoke as he climbed off the bed and began putting gloves on. Alex peeled off her coffee stained shirt and moved to lie on her side, facing the man kneeling next to her bed. She bit her lip as Happy prepped the skin of her ribcage, his calloused fingers brushing over her breast. Happy had a focussed look in his eyes and Alex laid quietly, watching him as he worked.

"Ready, little girl?" Happy asked as he picked up the tattoo gun in his large gloved hand. Having already tattooed the happy face on his own cage multiple times, Happy felt no need to draw on the design before inking Alexandria's soft ribcage.

"I've been inked before, Hap" Alex practically whispered. He gave her a smirk before finally placing the buzzing needle to her skin. Alex bit her lip in discomfort, watching as Happy intently etched her skin.

In an effort to distract herself from the needles stabbing her, Alex thought about how much the grumpy biker had changed since she first met, no, fucked him. She couldn't believe that it had been a year since she first met the man who was carefully tattooing her. Neither of them were relationship types, and they were both private people. This worked to their advantage as neither overstepped any boundaries or asked any questions that shouldn't be answered. As time passed, they would each open up a little more until they had finally revealed everything they wanted. They still didn't know the whole truth about each other, but it was probably for the best.

A month after Happy and Kozik went nomad Happy introduced Alex to his mom. There was a moment of laughter between the women as they realized just how oblivious they would have had to have been in order to not realize that Happy was only going next door when he left. Otherwise, Alex's relationship with her neighbour stayed the same as before. They shared recipes and occasionally had tea, which unnerved Happy to no end. If he could keep every single piece of his life separate he would be quite happy, thank you. Alex let out a giggle as she remembered the look on Happy's face when he had come home to find his Mom showing Alex his baby album.

"What are you laughing at?" Happy grumbled as he tried to steady her with his large hand. This only caused Alex to laugh more, seeing the grumpy look on his face.

"You can't keep laughing, Al. You're moving too much" Happy raised an eyebrow as she kept laughing like a maniac. Without so much as a word, Alex leaned over and kissed Happy gently. He kissed back before giving her a frown.

"I'm almost done, can you contain yourself while I finish?" He asked, pushing back to lying on the bed. Alex nodded with a sheepish smile before resuming the position she had been in before.

A few minutes later Happy pulled back and examined his work. With a nod, he proceeded to clean it. Alex raised a brow in questioning, wanting to see his work on her. With a slight nod, Alex jumped up before rushing to the bathroom to admire her new ink.

Just below her right breast was a smiley face identical to the ones scattering Happy's stomach. She gasped as she admired the clean linework, turning her body to see the view from the side.

"Like it?" Happy asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Love it"


	4. seis/siete

Happy loved the way Alex always tasted like coffee and menthol cigarettes, and it never ceased to make him want her.

There was an unspoken agreement between the pair. It had been over a week since they had really seen each other, and with Kozik out of the house, there was nothing stopping them from having fun. Both of them already shirtless, Happy eagerly pushed Alex into the bathroom while unbuttoning her jeans. With her jeans discarded on the floor, Happy reached down and without warning, he yanked hard enough to rip the lace of Alex's now useless panties which joined her jeans on the floor. Alex glanced down at the pile, then back up into Happy's eyes. She was met with a look so primal and hungry that a shiver ran down her spine. This was perfect, exactly what she needed. Animalistic, hard and rough.

Next thing Alexandria knew, Happy had her flat against the cold wall. He slid down to his knees between her legs, his hands caressing the smooth flesh of her thighs. Happy turned his head and took several long moments to lay kisses along her thighs, tracing the lines of her tattoos with his tongue, before he finally dipped his head between her legs.

Happy nipped at her labia, then bit down softly, just enough to let her feel his teeth against her sensitive flesh. Alex's fingers found his head in an effort to support herself, and for a second she wished he had hair she could pull on. Instead, Alex dug her nails softly into his scalp, pushing her hips to meet his welcoming mouth. Happy licked up and down her outer lips, up one side and down the other, before dipping his tongue between them to lap at her wet entrance. Alex let out a sound close to a scream as he pointed his tongue and let it slide through every crease and fold.

"Fuck Hap, Please," Alex muttered as Happy groaned into her dripping core.

Happy flattened his tongue and lapped at her. As his tongue slid over her clit, she let out a high pitched scream, pressing harder on his scalp, pulling him harder against her. Happy flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, then gently caught it between his teeth and applied just the slightest pressure as he continued to flick his tongue over it.

Alex almost collapsed at the sensation, instead, she pressed her back into the cold wall while letting out an obscene string of words.

He released her clit but immediately captured it in between his lips. He suckled softly at first, but her moans grew more frenzied only egging him on. He sucked harder, smiling to himself as she began chanting his name in breathless whispers. He lapped at her clit, hard and fast as her hips bucked against him, pushing into his face. Happy dug his fingers into her hips in an effort to keep her still against the bathroom wall.

"You taste so fucking good," he panted at her, "I love your sweet pink cunt, little girl"

Alex gazed down at him from behind hooded eyes. His lips were glistening from her juices and it made her want him even more. Happy spread her open with his fingers, pressing his tongue against her engorged clit and wiggled it back and forth. Alex's eyes fell closed again and her panting became more laboured as he inserted two thick fingers into her. He twisted them as he continued to lick and suck at her bundle of nerves.

Happy could feel her throbbing around his fingers. He slid them in and out in fast, rough jerks as he continued his assault on her sensitive clit. Alex's body tensed, squeezing Happy's fingers inside her as he hummed his approval against her, causing Alex to scream in pleasure.

With a smirk on his lips, Happy shoved his fingers in as far as he could, curling them to brush over her g-spot several times. Alex came harder than she ever thought possible, her hips collapsing closer to Happy, grinding her pussy into his eager face. Her moans were almost silent as she threw her head forward and her mouth fell open, the shuddering waves of her orgasm rippling through her body until she went completely rigid against him.

Happy didn't let up, leaving his fingertips pressed into her g-spot as he caught her clit in his lips and suckled aggressively. Alex's orgasm dragged on, seeming like forever. As she finally started coming down, Happy slid his fingers out of her, kissed her clit softly, then stood up to stare down at her. Alex smiled softly, pulling him down into a kiss. She sucked on his tongue, enjoying her own taste on his mouth.

"You good, Al?" He whispered huskily against her lips and she nodded, lost for words. "You got the sweetest pussy I ever tasted" Happy growled against her lips.

Finally finding her words, Alex laughed softly. "Probably the only pussy you've ever tasted, Hap"

Happy chuckled, planting a firm kiss on her lips before pushing off the wall. Alex grabbed his arm, pushing him against the wall as she sunk to her knees.

"Your turn," she grinned mischievously before beginning her assault on his body.

Alex worked his belt and pants open and let them pool around his feet before pulling his boots off. Happy kicked his jeans to the side and Alex pressed her tongue to his stomach, lapping at his tattoos. His muscles were hard under her tongue and Alex shivered as Happy's fingers tangled themselves into her hair. She smiled against him before pressing her lips to his aching cock and kissed it softly through his briefs. Happy rolled his hips forward and she let her tongue slowly trace his length before she nipped softly at the sensitive head.

"You're driving me crazy, Al" Happy moaned to her, tugging at her long black hair.

Alexandria gave him a teasing smile, peering at him innocently through her lashes as she ran her fingers along the length of his throbbing cock.

"Tell me what you want me to do" Alex whispered as she pressed a kiss at the waistband of his low slung boxers.

"Let me fuck your mouth, little girl" Happy growled at her.

Alex hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. His cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach. Alex grinned as she held it against his stomach, licking a line up the shaft. She swirled her tongue around his tip then took it into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it as she sucked long and hard. Happy thrust his hips forward and few inches of his glorious cock to her, wincing as she sucked him into her mouth. Her fist was wrapped around the base with plenty of room to spare as the head hit the back of her throat.

Happy groaned, using the hair tangled impossibly with his fingers to hold her head steady as he thrust into her mouth. She moaned around him and the vibrations shot straight up his spine. He clenched his teeth and pushed his cock into her throat down to the hilt. Alex dug her fingers into the taut muscles of his thighs as he fucked her throat hard and fast. Alex gazed up at him with lust wrecked eyes and she held his gaze as Happy's hips picked up speed and Alex let her tongue and throat muscles work him.

"I want you to swallow, Al" he grunted.

Alex gave a hum of approval seconds before he filled her throat with his hot, sticky cum. His hips slowed but didn't stop and Alex swallowed around him several times before he finally let go and they both fell back. Happy was slouched against the wall as Alexandria sat in a heap at his feet. Alex raised onto her knees, sliding up his body, making a mental note that Happy was still hard. She licked a line up his cock, then circled his belly button before moving higher, moving to bite at his jaw.

"Need you inside me, Hap," Alex mumbled against his lips. He circled her hips with his hands and tried to position her over his erection, but she pulled back.

"No, I need you to fuck me, Hap"

That was all it took to convince him. He could see it in her lust-filled eyes. She wanted it hard and she wanted it fast. Happy stood, pulling her up and pressed her stomach against the cold bathroom wall. With his knee, Happy spread her legs open and without any warning he plunged his aching cock deep into her. Alex threw her head back and moaned at the sudden feeling of fullness.

Happy didn't need any further encouragement than the string of swears coming from Alex's mouth. He slammed hard into her with so much force that Alex had to brace herself against the wall, shoving her head into her forearm to stifle her moans. She arched her back as Happy pounded into her over and over, both of them grunting harshly each time. It was rough and fast, just like they both needed. His slicked skin slapping against her as he showed no mercy on her sensitive pussy. She stretched easily around him and he filled her so completely that Alex couldn't help but feel like his cock was a part of her. She needed this and he fucked her so hard that there was no question in either of their minds that they belonged to the other.

Happy raised a hand to her throat, gently running the other over her breasts. He pulled each nipple, rolling them quickly between his fingers as she let out a noise close to a scream. His fingers around her throat circled and squeezed tighter. He was gentle and careful about it, but the noises escaping Alex were enough to encourage him. With his free hand, Happy reached down and slid his fingers between her lips to catch her clit in between them. He toyed with her bundle of nerves as he fucked her into the wall as hard as he could.

Alex let her head fall back against Happy's shoulder as he whispered obscenities into her ear, pounding into her mercilessly. Happy squeezed her throat tighter and Alex could feel the heat rising in her core. With one hand, she reached back and dug her fingers into Happy's thighs. He growled with pleasure and bit her ear lobe, eliciting a shriek of pleasure from the woman.

Suddenly, Alex's orgasm crashed into her like a tidal wave. It started at her head and shot all the to her toes, in long waves of pleasure and ecstasy. She went rigid against the wall, lost for words, and all that managed to escape her throat were shallow gasps. Happy slowed in his thrusts, easing up on her clit in the slightest and watched in glee as her silent screams transformed into his name. As her orgasm washed away, Alex's body melted against his and Happy lowered her to her hands and knees as he gripped her waist in his rough hands and picked up his pace.

The only sound in the house was skin slapping against skin as he pounded into her with long, fast, hard strokes. The head of his cock brushed against her g-spot with each stroke and in a minute, Alex was quivering and gasping again.

"Almost there, little girl" Happy mumbled with a sharp smack against her ass.

Alex let out a moan as she reached between her legs to brush over her clit, sending shivers through her body. Happy's face scrunched tight as the shudders of Alex's body vibrated his cock and he grunted several times.

Looking down at his cock disappearing inside her over and over again made Happy feel a sudden desire. Silently, he let go with one hand, stuck his thumb in his mouth, then pressed it to her ass. Alex moaned in approval and he pushed gently. His thumb slid into her and he pressed down, feeling the pressure against his cock through the thin wall of skin. Alex pushed hard against her clit and in an instant she was orgasming again.

Feeling her clench around him again, the extra friction he needed was suddenly there and Happy pounded into her with more effort than before. Alex moaned as she felt him explode inside her, feeling the warm sticky fluid inside her. He stopped moving and Alex clenched around him, milking him as he finally pulled back. Alex let out a disappointed noise as his finger and cock disappeared and she felt empty.

With both of them collapsed on the floor of the bathroom, Happy pulled Alex onto his sweaty chest and pressed a kiss to her hair. Alex's head was a haze and she couldn't form a single coherent thought.

Happy pulled her hair gently, making her look up at him. His lips found hers and he kissed her lazily while squeezing her ass. Alex let out a moan of satisfaction, before planting a kiss on his bare chest. She stood and smiled down at him, offering a hand to him.

"Round three in the shower before Koz gets home?" Alex teased him, wiggling her fingers. A look of horror crossed Happy's face and Alex couldn't contain her giggles.

"You wore me out, little girl. Don't think I even have enough in me to make it to bed" He chuckled as he sat up.  
\----  
Alex groaned as she stretched out of the soft bed. She glanced at the window to see that the sun was setting, the sky a masterpiece of soft pinks and oranges. She glanced at the sleeping man in her bed, seeing a content look on his resting face. Quietly, she pulled one of Happy's discarded t-shirts over her head. The gray shirt hung loosely on her small frame, falling to mid-thigh. Silently, Alex snuck out of the bedroom shutting the door softly behind her.

"Have a fun afternoon?" Kozik asked from his seat at the small table in the kitchen. Alex let out a shocked gasp and nearly jumped out of her skin. Kozik smirked even larger from his seat, pouring more whiskey into the lowball in front of him.

"Fuck off, Herm" Alex blushed, tucking her hair behind her ears and trying to flatten her ruffled hair.

"When did you get home, anyway?" Alex grinned as she moved to the stove to begin making dinner.

"I think it was somewhere between rounds two and three" Kozik smiled cheekily at the girl as he dodged the spatula she threw at him. Alex was bright red from embarrassment and decided to stay silent.

Alex sang softly as she stood at the stove, stirring the food simmering in the pot. It had been almost an hour since she had disappeared from the bed and she could still hear Happy's loud snores coming from down the short hallway.

"Make sure this doesn't burn while I wake Hap up" Alex murmured to Kozik who was still sitting at the table, pleasant while listening to Alex as she cooked and he drank.

Pushing open the bedroom door, Alex laughed quietly as she saw the state of the bed. Happy was stretched on his stomach across the king-sized bed, cuddling her pillow with all the blankets tangled around his legs. The sheets rested on his thighs leaving his bare ass free to the world. Alex grinned mischievously as an idea popped into her head. Winding back, Alex brought her hand down and smacked his ass as hard as she could.

"What the fuck?" Happy yelled as he bolted upright. Alex was hunched over the bed, laughing as hard as she could. Happy grumpily stared at her from across the bed, arms crossed over his chest. Alex was short of breath from laughter, glancing up at his glare only sparking more.

"You're lucky I don't come over there and return the favour, little girl" Happy growled as he turned around to find some clothes. As he turned, Alex caught a glance of the bright red handmark on his asscheek. This caused Alex to laugh even harder, a snort escaping her in between the laughter. As soon as the snort came out, Alex shut her mouth falling silent self consciously. A loving smile came over Happy's face as he shook his head, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Dinners ready when you are. Oh, and Koz is home now" Alex spoke as she left the room quickly. Bright red in the face, she shuffled into the kitchen to begin plating dinner. Kozik smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen, him enjoying the look on her face.

"What was that smacking noise, Alex? Did you squeeze in a quickie?" Kozik teased her, lips loose from the whiskey he had been sipping on for the past few hours. Alex huffed and threw a spoon at him, grinning as it hit him in the chest. Koz took the clue and mumbled an apology as he sat up straight.

Happy walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, and sat at his usual seat at the small round table. Alex placed big steaming plates of food in front of each man before setting one down at her own spot. Wordlessly, Alex grabbed a beer from the fridge for her and Hap before she took a seat. Hap accepted the bottle gratefully, smiling at her. The three of them clinked the drinks together before digging into their dinners.

"That was great, Alex. I'm stuffed" Kozik smiled as he sat back in his seat, rubbing his stomach. Alex smiled her thanks and began gathering the dishes to put in the sink. Happy grabbed her wrist as she went to grab his plate and stood with his own plate.

"I'll wash, you dry" he grumbled as he walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water. Alex shared a look of surprise with Kozik whose face was mirroring her own. Alex grabbed a dish towel and grabbed the dishes Happy had already cleaned and put in the drying rack. She smiled softly as she began putting the dried dishes back in the cupboards.

"Going to the bar, be back late" Kozik mumbled as he pushed back from the table and planted a kiss on Alex's cheek. He placed his whiskey glass into the sink causing Happy to glare at him, but he washed it anyways.

As the front door slammed, Alex bumped her hip into Happy's as he turned off the hot water. He smirked as he grabbed the dishtowel from her hands and wiped his hands.

"Didn't realize you could be so domestic, Hap" Alex teased him.

Happy growled playfully as he whipped the towel at her, striking her on the ass. Alex shrieked in laughter as she jumped away from his continuing attacks.

"I may not act like it all the time, but my Ma did raise me to be a gentleman" Happy muttered as he pulled Alex into his arms. Placing her hands on his broad chest, Alex smiled up at him gleefully.

"I wouldn't say you're gentle…" Alex smirked as Happy grabbed her ass underneath his gray t-shirt.

"You even wearing anything under there, Al?" Happy licked his lips at the devilish grin that crossed his woman's face. She gave him a wink as she slipped out of his arms. Stopping at the doorway, Alex peered back at Happy who was still standing rooted to his spot.

"Come take a shower with me, Papi" Alex giggled as hunger took over Happy's dark eyes.

Lying in their large bed, Alex ghosted her fingertips along Happy's tattoos while being lost in thought. Alexandria was surprised at how gentle and loving Happy had been in the shower. He had been a little handsy but that was to be expected of him. He had held her and had given her the most amazing scalp massage as he shampooed her hair. Alex's mind was trailing and she didn't notice the goosebumps raising against Happy's torso.

"What is the meaning of the smileys?" Alex whispered, noticing the wince cross Happy's face. He brushed her hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Alex loved the way he made her feel, the explosion in her chest whenever he would hold her when they were alone. She knew that this was a completely different guy than anyone else got to see, and she liked that.

"Stop trying to distract me, Hap. I wanna know" Alex whined. She knew that he was trying to keep her from asking again, but she also knew that he was hiding something.

"It's been over a year, and you're just asking now. Why all of a sudden?" Happy grumbled, realizing that Alex wouldn't back down. She was way too stubborn and knew every way to make him twitch.

With a sigh, Happy began explaining absolutely everything to Alex. How the club sometimes needed him to clean up their mess or get rid of a potential problem. Alex gasped softly a few times during his story, but her face was unreadable as she stayed otherwise silent. Happy was shocked and had honestly expected her to kick him out immediately upon hearing the words come out of his mouth. But somehow this was scarier than no reaction. The silence chilled him to the core and he was terrified as to how Alex would react when she finally did.


	5. ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING AFTER THE LINE OF ZEROS IS A FLASHBACK

Alex ran a finger on the tattoo across Happy's collarbones.

"It makes sense, really. I live I die I kill for my family. What did I expect it to mean?" Alex laughed softly. Happy's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Why was she laughing when he just confessed to murder?

"Listen, Al, I get it if you hate me. I'll leave," Happy stood from his side of the bed. Alexandria quickly grabbed his wrist and tugged him gently back onto the bed.

"Hap. Listen to me, I get it. You never lead me to believe you were anything different. I love you now just as much as I did half an hour ago before I knew" Alex smiled softly, trying her hardest to convince Happy that she was actually okay with this. Sure, she was surprised to hear him actually admit it out loud.

Alex had her suspicions before, she wasn't completely oblivious to his actions. There were some nights where he came back from a run and his kutte was unnaturally clean and smelt like bleach. His behaviour was sometimes off upon his return from a run too. He would be snappy and downright mean instead of his usual affectionate self. And then there was that one day while she was cleaning their bedroom, she had found a small bag filled with a bunch of random tools and sharp instruments causing Happy to snap at her when he had walked into the room to find it in her hands.

Happy reluctantly settled back into the bed with Alex. He was wary of her acceptance, knowing that she wasn't totally familiar with the club. All she knew about it was what Happy and Kozik had told her, which was very limited. Hell, the only other Sons Alex had ever met were Kozik and Quinn.

"I'm not completely stupid you know, Hap. I did have my suspicions but how exactly do you ask your boyfriend if he's a murderer?" Alex joked, trying to lighten the tension. Alex froze as she realized what she had said. It had been over a year, but they had never labelled their relationship.

"Why don't we talk about this in the morning so you have some time to think about this?" Happy grumbled, pulling Alex towards his chest. She willingly cuddled into his larger frame, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Boyfriend, huh?" Happy teased as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Alex had had no problem falling asleep, cuddled into Happy's chest as she snored softly. Happy on the other hand was lying wide awake, holding the woman to his chest in fear that it might be the last time he ever did. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he loved Alex. She had said the three words a few times before and had never expected them back. She knew how he felt, of course, he just told her in different ways. He would squeeze her thigh when they were out riding on his Dyna, or softly kiss the crown of her head when he thought she fell asleep during a movie while cuddled up on the couch. He would make coffee for her just the way she liked, and he had memorized her order at the diner down the street.

Happy had limited Alex's contact with the club. She knew so little of what he actually did when he was on the road, and he had no intention of truly telling her the entirety of his job within the club. He had even gone so far as only introducing her to Kozik, his best friend. The fewer people who knew her, the less Happy had to worry about her when he was away. People were dangerous, and not every club had the same morals as SOA when it came to women and children.

His surprise had truly hit him when he had come home a few weeks ago with Koz, to find Alex sat at the kitchen table with his prez, Rane Quinn.  
00000000000000  
The loud knocking on the door had scared Alex from where she sat on the couch, watching TV. Quickly turning it off, Alex opened the door expecting to see Elena, Happy's Mom. However, she was instead facing the chest of a hulking man. Alex had the urge to slam the door in his face but stopped when she saw the patches on his kutte. Why the fuck was the Nomad President at her door? Had something happened to Hap or Koz?

"Morning, Darlin'. I'm looking for Koz" The slight drawl in his voice surprised her, and his voice was certainly softer than she had expected.

"Koz isn't here. Hasn't gotten back from his run yet, should be home soon if you wanna wait?" Alex opened the door wider to invite the man in. He stepped into the house, and Alex could feel the awkwardness in the air as he glanced around her small living room.

"I can make a fresh pot of coffee if you want?" Alex asked, leading the man into the kitchen, "My name's Alex" she offered a smile.

"Rane Quinn. Nomad Prez. Didn't expect a pretty lady like you to open the door to Koz's place though" He smiled flirtatiously as he sat at the small circular table. Alex couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I'm not Koz's girlfriend" She grinned as she set the percolator to start. Alex sat across from Quinn at the table, laughing as he stared at her with a handsome grin on his face.

"Well, if you're not his old lady, why don't we go kill some time in the bedroom" Quinn shot her a wink as Alex laughed at his brazenness.

"I don't think Happy would like that very much" Alex smiled as she got up to pour the coffee into two mugs, "How do you take your coffee?"

"Black is good with me, darlin'" Quinn accepted the steaming cup gratefully and watched as the small woman sat across from him. He was surprised, he expected her to add so much sugar and cream to her cup that it would barely be coffee. Instead, she sat across from him with her own matching cup of black coffee.

"So does that mean you're Killers old lady?" Quinn asked, surprise evident in his voice. His jaw dropped when the woman nodded.

"I assume there's some kind of club ritual to become an old lady. But I guess" Alex sipped her coffee, not even waiting for it to cool down.

"Not an official old lady 'til you take the crow" Quinn responded, curiosity evident in his eyes. Hap had never even mentioned a woman waiting for him at home, let alone one this good looking. Quinn could understand why he would keep her a secret, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Yeah, I haven't taken any crow. Whatever that means" Alex watched quietly as Quinn finished his coffee before getting up to pour himself another. He was a nice man, but Alex was still curious as to why he was here. She wouldn't ask though, it was probably club stuff that she couldn't know.

"How long have you known Hap and Koz?" Quinn asked, curiosity dripping into his southern drawl. Alex smiled, her face heating in a blush as she thought of her first meeting with Hap.

"Known Hap just over a year, and Koz for maybe six months?" Quinn gave her a nod and she took it as a cue to continue. "They moved in when they transferred from Tacoma, wanted to be closer to Hap's Ma"

"I've known Killer and Koz since they were prospecting" Quinn grumbled before clearing his throat and continuing, "Always been a little scary, although they did have a lot less tattoos then" this made Alexandria grin. She liked the enormous man sat at her kitchen table. He seemed funny and like he was a good guy despite his rank in the club. She was aware that it probably took a lot to become a president of a charter, let alone Nomads who were basically rent-a-mercs for the club. Knowing this didn't stop Alex from enjoying Quinn's company.

"Yeah, Hap has been pretty consistently getting new ink done lately. Not that I'm complaining. I like it" Alex smirked as she thought of Happy's shivering body as she traced the lines with her tongue. Quinn looked taken aback at her bold statement but managed to chuckle.

"He loves those god damn smiley faces. Never seen someone so excited to earn a prize for doing something fucked up" Quinn laughed, his insinuation being lost on the small woman. Alex offered him a small smile as Quinn went into a funny story about Happy and Kozik as prospects.

Three hours later, Happy and Kozik walked into the house hearing two voices coming from the kitchen.

"Al?" Happy asked as he approached the kitchen, worry on his voice upon hearing a male voice.

"In the kitchen, boys! Fresh coffee in the pot if you want" Alex smiled as she saw her man walk into the kitchen, a funny look coming across his face as he saw his prez sitting at the table. Quinn was laughing along with Alex at the story she had been telling.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Kozik asked as he walked over the coffee pot to pour himself a mug.

"Looking for you. Hadn't heard from you in weeks, brother" Quinn said as he watched Alex greet Happy with a kiss. The Killer was hesitant to fully relax with his President watching him but returned her kiss hungrily. Alex bit his bottom lip, earning him to let out a growl as he pushed away from his woman.

"Yeah well, someone" Kozik glared at Happy, "ran over my burner with his bike while we were gone" This earned a laugh from both Quinn and Alex, and Happy shot a glare at his best friend.

"Can't just disappear without a call Koz, makes some people worry 'bout whether you're usin' again" Quinn rasped, before sipping down more coffee. Kozik let out a large sigh, a hurt look flitting across his face before returning to his usual smile.

"Not unless you count a beer with dinner and no more as being back on my shit" Kozik laughed as he sipped his coffee before setting the percolator to brew another pot. 

"Good. Keep it that way" Quinn threatened, before emptying his mug of coffee and standing up, "Thanks for chattin' with me darlin'. Hope I get to see ya 'round soon" Quinn smiled and pushed in his chair.

"Thanks for stickin' around, Rane" Alex smiled before hugging the man, barely reaching his chin in height. Happy glowered and when Alex caught his eye, she saw lust flash in his eyes. Alex can immediately tell what he's thinking about and she smirks. Last time he had been home, Happy had admitted to Alex that her small size turned him on. He had growled in her ear that he "liked imagining her tiny little pussy" while he was away on runs.

Shutting the door behind him, Alex looked back at the two men with a glint in her eye.

"Kozik, Hap and I are going to take a shower. So turn on your music as loud as it'll go and ignore any sounds you might hear" Alex grinned mischievously, "Pretty please". Happy laughed and made his way toward the bathroom as Kozik blushed.

"Thanks for the heads up, Al" Kozik chuckled before slamming the door to his room. A second later, loud music blared from the stereo and Alex practically ran to the bathroom excited to 'shower' with Happy.


	6. nueve

Happy awoke the next morning to find the sheets next to him cold. Rubbing the sleep from his eye, Happy walked down the hallway, naked, and found Alexandria sitting on the back porch smoking a cigarette. He opened the sliding glass door and watched as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Nice clothes" she giggled, offering him a smoke. Happy happily accepted one and lit it with the lighter she had provided.

"I think we need to talk, little girl" Happy rasped, puffing on the cigarette. Alex licked her lips and nodded her agreement.

"I only have a few questions, but you don't gotta answer 'em all" Alex looked back out at the yard and the rising sunlight casts a warm glow on her face. Happy appreciated her soft lips and freckles, trying to capture this memory for when he misses her.

"Let me go put pants on and I'll be right out" Happy rasped before placing his smoke in the ashtray and walking back into the house.

A few minutes later, Happy emerged from the house in some loose basketball shorts with two mugs of coffee in his hands. Alex accepted the warm mug gratefully, moving over on the steps to allow Happy to settle beside her. Alex gulped down half of her black coffee before she even glanced at Happy.

"Made up your mind, Al?" Happy rasped, his nerves causing his voice to waver. Alex didn't mention it, instead leaning into his side.

"I told you last night, this doesn't change anything. I love YOU, Hap. Not the 'Tacoma Killa' or whatever" Alex laughed lightly, watching as Happy furrowed his brow. How did she know his nickname?

"Quinn told me, that time he was here. Don't think he even clocked that I never knew" Alex smiled and stretched up to place a soft kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"What else he say 'bout me?" Happy rasped, wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders, pulling her closer into his side.

"Asked if I was your Old Lady" Alex shrugged, "Told him no cause I didn't do no club ritual or nothin'" Happy let out a low chuckle, finishing his coffee. Standing up, he held out his hand to take Alex's empty mug to go refill. Alex stood with him, pulling the shirt she was wearing lower. Happy admired the way his large reaper shirt swallowed her frame and pulled her into a kiss.

"Didn't give you my crow but you're already marked as mine, little girl. That happy face don't mean just nothin'" Happy growled as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

"What even is the crow?" Alex asked, ignoring Happy's attempts at seducing her away from the conversation. He had gotten the affirmation he sought out, knew that she trusted him despite his occupation and that was enough for him. Happy let out an annoyed groan before pulling away from his girl.

"When the club makes an old lady official, she gets ink of a crow. Usually has something that shows who her old man is. Most have 'em over their hearts. I already know where I want yours" Happy teased, tugging at the bottom of the shirt hanging off her.

"Mhmm, where is that?" Alex smiled, sipping on her fresh cup of coffee. Happy shot her a dirty grin.

"I want it right here" Happy pointed at the space where the sliver of skin on her hip that usually peeked out from between her jeans and her shirt, "so everyone knows that pussy is mine"

"Happy!" Alex couldn't even try to hide her laugh. He was ridiculously dirty sometimes, but she secretly loved it.

"Other questions?" Happy asked, trying to remain on course.

"When was your first kill?" Alex asked, scared to know the truth but knowing she couldn't live without the answer.

"I was dealing to try and help Ma with her health and shit. Ran into this dealer who didn't like that I was on his block. Pulled an empty revolver on him after he punched me, got the shit kicked out of me. Did a stint in the state pen. When I got out, the same dealer was harassin' Ma. So I killed him and his friend. Those were my first two tats" Happy was watching Alex warily, scared that once she knew some more details that she would run. Relieved, he watched as Alex met his eyes and nodded.

"Why did you continue after that? You weren't forced to continue were you?" Alex asked, a worried look on her face. Happy let himself chuckle at her expression, even when they were talking about murder she was willing to protect him tooth and nail.

"Kept goin' cause I like it" Happy shrugged, "Makes me feel alive, being in control like that. Hearing the screams, knowing when they finally say the truth" Alex saw the excited glint in his eye and knew that his sadistic ways weren't exclusive to the bedroom. Knowing this honestly turned her on a little bit.

"So every single smiley is a kill?" Alex knew the answer but needed the clarification. Happy simply gave her a nod. "Okay. Thanks for telling me" She knew it must have been hard for him to be so open and was grateful that he told her even half the stuff he did.

"Come here, Al" Happy pulled her into him, holding her tightly to his chest. She smiled up at him before kissing him softly before he pressed in and quickly heated it.

"What the fuck! We eat there!" Kozik yelled as he walked into the kitchen to see Alex bent over the kitchen table, Happy pounding into her from behind. The pair just paused and looked at him, not feeling even a little bad.

"Koz, if you don't stop staring down my shirt at my tits I'm gonna come over there and strangle you" Alex glared, trying feebly to cover her chest with one arm. Happy remained silent, instead shooting Kozik a death glare. Kozik blushed and mumbled a quick 'sorry' before running out the front door.

Happy pulled her head back and placed a sloppy kiss on her mouth before continuing his assault on her pussy. The laughter escaping her lips caused Happy to place a firm smack on her ass, leaving a red mark in the shape of a handprint. This caused a moan to escape her body and Alex slammed her hips back to meet Happy.

"Fuck me harder, Hap. Please" Alex was begging him, desperation evident in her voice. Happy reached forward with one hand and wrapped it around Alex's throat and leaned closer to her, angling his hips so that he could thrust faster and harder. Alex was quivering underneath him, having reached her orgasm, and Happy felt his own creeping up on him.

"Please, fuck me, Killa" Alex moaned and Happy didn't know why but the way she called him Killa made his balls squeeze and he came inside her eager pussy. Happy rode out his high, placing a hot kiss on Alex's lips. Alex let out a whimper as Happy slid out of her, and he laughed at the pout on her lips.

"Round 2 already, little girl?" Happy chuckled, watching their mixed juices slide down her thighs. Alex nodded at him, biting her lip. She pulled him by the wrist to their bedroom, throwing her shirt in the general direction of the hamper. Happy chuckled as he watched her reach into the top drawer of the dresser. With a huge grin, Alexandria turned around holding three items that made Happy's eyes glimmer. In her hands was a pair of handcuffs, an anal plug, and a bottle of lube.

"Let's have fun since I think we scared Herm from coming home until late tonight" Alex had a mischievous look on her face as she crawled across the bed towards Happy. He stood in front of her, grabbing the plug and lube from her.

"Turn around, little girl" He smirked at her, and she immediately followed his order. On her hands and knees in front of him, Happy admired the way her body reacted to him. She was relaxed and eager, wiggling her hips in anticipation. Licking a stripe from her clit to her asshole, Happy listened to the lewd moans coming from Alex's mouth. Happy licked around her tight ring of muscles, enjoying the moan that came from her chest. He bit gently at her ass cheek and stood to his full height.

"Ready, Al?" Happy asked, pouring lube over the metal plug. Alex nodded and waited for the cold metal, only it never came. She turned around with a raised eyebrow, confused.

"You didn't say yes. I asked you a question, and I'm not continuing until you answer it" Happy was being assertive, and Alex could see the excitement behind his eyes at the power he had over her.

"Yes, please. Please, Hap. I need you." Alex was begging him desperately and moved to kiss him harshly. Happy pinched her ass playfully.

"Good. Get back on your knees, little girl" Happy growled. Alex immediately turned and offered herself back to him. She let out a soft gasp as the cold metal met her asshole. The plug pushed past the tight muscle, causing Alex to let out a loud moan and she leaned back into it. She heard Happy chuckle behind her, and she knew he was enjoying watching her squirm.

Happy leaned forward and grabbed the handcuffs from next to her, and pulled both wrists behind her back. He did the cuffs up pretty snug and pulled Alex to her knees facing him.

"Bed or ground?" He asked on a smirk.

"Ground. I wanna be on my knees for you" Alex smiled devilishly, climbing off the bed and onto her knees in front of Happy. He smiled as she licked her lips, leaning forward and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. Letting out a groan, he gripped her hair in his fist. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before bobbing down him. He moaned and thrust his hips forward. Alex moaned around his cock and Happy's hips bucked at the feeling. The erratic movement forced his length into her throat and the muscle worked him generously. The lewd noises coming from Alex, mixed with the feeling of her mouth around the absolute base of his cock made Happy shiver in delight. Alex pulled back, panting.

"You taste so good, baby" Alex smiled up at him before continuing her worship on his cock. Her head was bobbing up and down his cock as Happy cradled her head in his large hands, urging her farther down. Alex was gagging around him, working her tongue along the length and revelling in the moans he was gracing her with.

Happy let out a loud groan before burying himself in Alex's throat. Alex looked up at him with her wide eyes, a twinkle in them as she watched him throw his head back in ecstasy. His hot, thick seed shot down her throat and Alex caught Happy's gaze. She pulled her mouth off of him and maintained his eye contact as she swallowed his seed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fuck, little girl. You better be ready for round 3 with that look" Happy growled before picking Alexandria up and throwing her on the bed on her stomach. She buried her face in the mattress, climbing to her knees and shoving her dripping wet cunt into the air in anticipation of what he would do to her. Happy gave a low chuckle before going to the top drawer of the dresser and digging around. He smiled devilishly once he spotted what he was looking for. He grabbed the bright pink object before returning to his desperately horny girl on the bed.

A shiver went down Alex's spine as she heard a quiet buzzing start up and she knew she was in for a treat. Happy was going to push her to her limit, and then press her on farther. Silently, Happy pressed the pink vibrator to Alex's clit watching as her body jerked suddenly at the touch. With his other hand, Happy began toying with the red gem of the buttplug already in Alex. With the tugging of the plug and the feeling of the vibe against her clit, Alex was practically screaming her pleasure. Smirking, Happy moved the vibrator to her entrance and pushed it in. The sound escaping from Alex's lips was enough encouragement to bury it to the hilt and begin thrusting it slowly.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Hap!" Alex all but yelled from sensory overload as Happy thrust the vibrator into her soaked cunt painfully slow.

"No. You're not, little girl. Hold it in for me" Happy said gruffly, pulling the vibrator out of her and stopping his toying with the butt plug. Alex let out an annoyed sound at being denied an orgasm, but she knew Happy was enjoying this and that only encouraged her. Happy pulled her by the ankles to the edge of the bed and smacked her ass playfully. With a grin, Happy pulled the butt plug from her and watched the muscle pucker.

"Stretched and ready for me, little girl?" Happy growled, lust clouding his voice. Alex grinned and wiggled her hips for him, letting out a groan.

"Please, Hap. Fuck my tight little ass" Alex was mewling with pleasure, pulling at the cuffs around her wrists in an effort to grab onto something. Happy grabbed one of her hands and entangled his fingers with her before he grabbed his cock in the other hand and placed it at her entrance. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube from earlier and slicked a generous amount over where their bodies would connect. Alex shivered at the cool liquid hitting her, and let out an involuntary shriek in surprise. With a low chuckle, Happy pushed past her tight ring of muscle easily. He inched in slowly, feeling Alex's fingers clenching his own.

"So tight, babygirl" Happy grunted, finally burying himself entirely in Alex's asshole. Alex tried bouncing on his cock, desperate for any movement and friction. She let out a long, low moan of his name and Happy smacked her ass hard enough to leave a bright red handprint.

"Did I say you could move, Al?" Happy growled, rubbing his hand gently over the bright red skin on his girl's body. He hated causing her physical harm but knew that if he ever went too far that she would let him know immediately. They had long since created a safeword, and they were both very open about what they liked and wanted to try with each other.

"Sorry, Hap" Alex growled, trying to subtly push back on his cock. Happy immediately caught what she was trying to do and grabbed her hips tightly to still them.

"You're being a very bad girl today, Alexandria. Keep it up and you might need to be punished" Happy chuckled, playfully slapping her ass.

"I swear to god Hap. If you don't start fucking me right now I'm gonna throw a fucking fit" Alex growled, animosity clear in her voice. Happy chuckled and began thrusting a terribly slow pace. Alex was screaming her pleasure and her nails dug in his hand where it was clutched desperately in her hands.

It didn't take long for Alexandria's tight ring of muscles to be clenched around Happy's cock, milking his orgasm from him easily. She was convulsing with erotic pleasure and felt Happy pressing gentle kisses along her shoulders and back as he collapsed on top of her.

Slipping out of his girl, Happy rolled over to grab the handcuff keys from the bedside table. He undid the cold metal and gently massaged Alex's wrist to help alleviate the pain from her pulling at the cuffs. Placing the handcuffs back on his nightstand, Happy moved Alex so that he was spooning her. He pulled the comforter so it was covering the both of them and resumed massaging her wrists.

"These are definitely gonna bruise, little girl" Alex could hear the smirk on Happy's face and she simply replied with a soft laugh. She knew Hap wasn't exactly a pillow talk kind of man, but she appreciated his futile efforts.

Turning around in his arms to face him, Alex pressed a wet kiss to the underside of his jaw. She nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes as she began dozing off to sleep. Just as she was about to succumb to slumber, Alex heard a soft mumble against her hair.

"I love you, Al."


	7. dies

Alex, Happy and Kozik were sitting in their small living room, watching some chick flick that Alex had managed to convince the two men to watch. Kozik was sat in the recliner, nursing a beer and trying his hardest not to fall asleep from boredom. Alex is reclined on the couch, her feet resting in Happys lap as he gently massaged her feet.

"Okay! That's it! I'm not watching one more second of this fucking garbage" Kozik announced, jumping out of his seat and pressing the eject button on the DVD player.

"Cmon Herm! It was just getting to the good part!" Alex whined half-heartedly, smiling as she heard Happy chuckle.

"I don't fucking care how good you think The Notebook is. It's cheesy garbage" Kozik threw her a glare as he placed another movie into the DVD player. Alex only laughed harder as the opening sequence of Rocky started playing on the screen. No matter how many times they had movie nights, it always finished with Koz putting in a Stallone film. Usually a Rambo or Rocky, but Alex has persuaded the guys into a few of Stallone's more interesting movies like Oscar and Rhinestone which were less manly than the rest of his works by a long shot.

"How many times you gonna make us watch this, brother?" Happy groaned from his spot on the couch, still rubbing Alex's feet. Kozik shot them both a smile and sat back down in the recliner, opening a new beer as he settled in to watch his favourite movie.  
\----

After Rocky was finished, the trio made their way next door for Sunday dinner with Elena. They were seated around the small table in the dining room, a steaming platter of empanadas in the middle of the table.

"So, mijo, have you guys picked a date yet?" Elena smiled, lifting her shaky hand to take a sip of water. Alex froze, eyes wide and caught Kozik's surprised look.

"Actually, Ma, haven't had the chance to ask yet" Happy chuckled, shooting his mom a fake annoyed look.

"I'm not going to live forever, you two! I gave you my ring months ago, mijo. Hurry up and get married so I can have grandbabies running around!" Elena chastised Alex and Happy, while Koz just looked uncomfortable with the situation. Alex didn't know how to respond, she was shell shocked and confused.

"Is she talking about what I think she is, Hap? Are you that much of a pussy that you had Ma propose for ya?" Alex hissed across the table at him, finally finding her voice. She was bright red, confused and embarrassed at the situation that was suddenly thrust upon her. They had been having a quiet evening at home, and now they were discussing marriage?!

Happy smiled sheepishly, giving Alex a quick nod. He really hadn't meant for this to come up like this. He had a whole thing planned out and everything. Something small, just them, Koz and Elena at the courthouse.

Clearing his throat, Happy stood, "I really meant to be doing this next Saturday, 'cause it'll be two years since we first met. I've had this fuckin' ring burnin' a hole in my pocket for over a month already. But thanks to Ma, guess I'll do it now" Alex's brows furrowed. Was he really planning on proposing to her right now? This was very unlike Happy, which made Alex a little suspicious.

Happy sunk to one knee, pulling a small black velvet box from the pocket of his jeans. Alex's mouth fell open in a mixture of awe and shock, and her hand quickly raised to cover it.

"Stand up" Alex's voice was firm but warm. Happy immediately raised to two feet again, smiling down at her.

"Al, I'm really sorry you didn't get the whole amazing proposal that every girl dreams of. Though, you probably like this better than anything I woulda planned" Everyone chuckled at this, knowing it was true. Happy wasn't exactly the most romantic person. "All I know is I really fuckin' love you. I've spent every night for the past two years dreamin' of nothin' but you, baby. You already know I want my crow on ya. I want ya to be more than just my old lady, I want ya to be my wife. I can't even imagine myself ramblin' this long for no one else so I'll cut it short. Te casarías conmigo?"

Alex listened to Happy's gruff voice, tears welling in her eyes. Letting a giggle escape at his bad attempt at Spanish. She hadn't considered Happy ever proposing to her and was honestly a little surprised he hadn't just proposed to her in an orgasmic stupor in bed. She pulled him close to her and nodded her head while blinking the tears from her eyes. She pressed a firm kiss on Happy's lips, laughing as he cradled her head in his large hands.

"You're cheesy as hell. You made me cry, now Herm's gonna think I'm a pussy" Alex laughed as she pulled away from the kiss. Happy slipped the simple ring onto her finger, appreciating how pale her skin looked under the simple gold band with the round cut garnet. He pulled her into his chest, placing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

Their dinner forgotten on the table, Elena was already pulling out a bottle of champagne from the fridge. Kozik grabbed the bottle to pop the cork as she moved to grab glasses for them. Happy stayed behind Alex, his arm wrapped around her middle as they moved into the kitchen to join Kozik and his Ma. They all stood in the middle of the kitchen as Kozik poured champagne into all of the glasses, passing them out before lifting his to toast.

"I couldn't be happier that you finally manned up, brother. I can't wait to brag about being Uncle Koz to my two best friends kids" Kozik lifted his glass.

"If we have kids, they're calling you Uncle Herman" Alex shot him a playful glare, sticking her tongue out at him. Happy chuckled as he looked at his Ma. Her eyes were filled with tears and a smile was permanently plastered on her face.

"Not if! When! I will not die without being able to hold mi Nietos" Elena reached over and smacked Happy on the arm. "I'm so excited. I can't believe you convinced precious Alexandria to put up with you, let alone for two years. I can't wait for her to officially be apart of our small familia, finally."

Alex was smiling, feeling relaxed with her small family surrounding her. She turned her head and placed a kiss to Happy's jaw, still not fully absorbing the fact that she had agreed to marry the tattoo-covered outlaw.  
\----

"Herm, ya might wanna head outta town for a few days. Hit up a clubhouse or something" Alex smirked as Elena closed the door behind the trio. Happy's arm was slung lazily over her shoulder, holding her into his side snugly. Kozik shot her a disgusted look as he unlocked their front door but nodded.

"I'll call Quinn tomorrow. Not like I haven't heard ya fuckin' before" Koz grumbled, shrugging his kutte off and placing it gingerly on the recliner. "See y'all in the morning. Try and keep it down, Al. I know you're a screamer" He shot her a smirk, watching her face turn bright red as he shut his bedroom door. Happy was laughing hysterically when Alex turned and he saw the look of embarrassment on her face.

"He ain't wrong, little girl. Ya sure are a screamer when ya wanna be" He smirked, rolling the ever-present toothpick in his mouth.

"Shuddup and come fuck me already, Papi" Alex growled as she slid into their bedroom.

"Oh yes, I will" Happy playfully growled, smacking her ass.

Happy sat on the edge of their bed, watching quietly as Alex pulled her hair down from its ponytail. Her long raven locks falling across her shoulders, brushing her waist. Happy growled softly, adjusting himself in his jeans as he watched his girl put on a show for him. She peeked up at him from under her long lashes, slowly unzipping the hoodie that she had stolen from him earlier that afternoon. The loose grey material fell down her shoulders, revealing the strappy black cage bra she was wearing. Happy groaned at the flimsy material doing a terrible job of covering her perky little tits. Alex swung her hips, letting the hoodie pool around her feet. She bit her bottom lip tauntingly, turning around and unbuttoning her skinny jeans. She slid the material down, revealing to Happy the matching cagey black thong that barely covered her. She could hear movement behind her but paid it no mind. She shimmied the jeans down her thighs, bending over and giving Hap a full view of what the thong was pitifully hiding. She heard him groan approvingly and the unmistakable sound of him undoing his belt. Now dressed in only her skimpy lingerie, she turned back around to see Happy leaned back on the bed, dressed only in his tight black briefs, cock gripped in his tight fist. Alex let out a giggle as she crawled on top of him.

"Did... I say... you could... start... havin' fun... without me, Papi?" Alex said between sloppy kisses up his bare chest. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips, letting her tongue tangle with his. His hands gripped her hips firmly, ensuring finger-shaped bruises tomorrow.

"If I knew that's what you were wearin' under my hoodie, I wouldn'ta insisted on goin' to dinner with Ma." Happy replied gruffly against her lips, placing a firm smack on her ass. The unexpected pain caused Alex's hips to jerk into his already hard member. Happy let out a moan and threw his head back at the feeling of the damp cotton of her thong rubbing against him. Happy flipped them quickly, putting Alex on her hands and knees as he stood on his knees behind her. Her knees are set apart and her back is arched, giving him full display of her glistening pussy peeking out from behind the fabric.

"You know what I wanna hear from ya" His low voice rasps as Happy keeps slowly running a finger between her hot, wet entrance and just shy of her clit. Alex lets out a loud whine but doesn't surrender, and he takes a moment to appreciate how reactive her tiny body is to him. Growing tired of waiting, Happy brings his free hand back and swiftly smacks her ass, though not hard enough for either of them. Alex is whining his name, desperately trying to create friction between her legs.

"What do you say?" Happy pulls his finger away from her heat completely.

"Please, Papi. Quiero que me cojas" Alex was pleading breathlessly. Happy rewards her by resuming stroking up and down her slit, with a little bit more pressure.

Happy pretends to consider it, "You want me to fuck you? I don't know, Al, it took you a long time to remember your manners." Two of his thick fingers press to her entrance, not entering, and Alex lets out a sharp gasp. Her face was buried in the sheets and she let out a very muffled moan.

"I'm sorry, Papi. What will my punishment be?" Alex's voice comes out muffled but desperate. Happy gathers her long black hair in his fist, arching her back and placing a sloppy kiss at the nape of her neck. Happy lays a proper smack on her ass, and Alex lets out a guttural moan. Happy switches sides and after a few more spanks, her ass is a bright red. Happy watches the muscles of her slim back twitch underneath the skin, strong from years of working on cars and bikes.

The sound escaping her mouth with each spanking is a loud moan, paired with quick gasps as his calloused hands come into contact with her soft creamy flesh.

"You're such a good girl for me, Al" Happy grins as he gently grazes his hands over her tender red flesh.

"I swear to God, Hap. Quiero que me cojas" Alex is squirming in front of him, properly begging and pleading for him. He loves listening to her try and hide her filthy mouth with Spanish, having long caught onto what she was asking him.

The grin on Happy's face transforms into a wicked smirk as he listens to her pleas. "You want me to fuck you into this bed?"

"Yes! Please, Happy!" Alex can feel desperate tears welling up in her eyes, her dripping wet cunt was feeling very neglected.

Happy relishes in the desperate sob that escapes her as he spreads the raw flesh of her ass, enjoying the view of her open and wide in front of him. He tugs the thong off her and tosses it behind him haphazardly. Her slick, swollen flesh practically calls his name, and he leans in licking a slow trail from her clit and working back until he pushes into her hole.

Alex is whining loudly and Happy knows he's moving too slow for her to achieve her much needed relief. Feeling a little guilty, he moves forward, sucking her clit into his mouth and licking the tip of his tongue over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. Alex lets out a scream, thankfully muffled by the mattress, and Happy starts tongue fucking her.

After several minutes of this, Alex's legs are shaking and Happy pulls back to appreciate the view, this time seeing the beard burn on her inner thighs from his stubble. Happy turns her shaking body around, pulling her into his chest. Happy murmurs praise into her ear, with a soft kiss on the crown of her head for not releasing without his permission.

When she relaxes again, Happy lays her back on the bed. Alex's legs automatically wrap around his waist, pulling him into her. She presses a hard kiss on his mouth, panting in an attempt to catch her breath.

Happy slips into her, brutally pounding into her hard and fast. With as long as he teased her, it takes only moments before shes convulsing around him and silently crying out in pleasure. Happy doesn't back down, relentlessly adjusting his angle or teasing her clit sending her through another orgasm if she starts coming down.

As Alex's nails begin digging half-moons into his shoulders, Happy can tell that she is riding the fine line between ecstasy and pain. It is only when she reaches this point, does Happy even considers his own pleasure. His focus was on her, but then he thinks of the hot, wet pussy clenching around him, the scratch marks down his back, and her skin sliding against his slick with sweat. It's not long before he's shooting his load into her as he bites down on her shoulder, his spine ramrod straight and flames tickling his skin.

Happy collapses next to her with a grunt and Alex pulls the comforter over them. She places gentle kisses on his chest, tangling their limbs together as they both settle to fall asleep. Happy grabs her left hand, playing with the small ring on her finger. Alexandria could feel the small smile form on her face and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on Happy's jawline.

\----  
"I'm just sayin' that I think you should invite more of the club, Hap. They're your brothers" Alex was sitting across from him and Elena at the table in Elena's kitchen. They were discussing the wedding over tea because Elena insisted on helping organize even though the pair just wanted something small and intimate.

"I'm not havin' the first time you meet my brothers be at our fuckin' wedding, Al." Happy was being stubborn, and they had been arguing over this for a few days already.

"Mijo! Language!" Elena scolded, glad she had insisted on helping. At Least with her there, she could help mediate the arguments.

"Fine! Then why don't we go visit your brothers before we get married? Lord knows that you've never introduced me to anyone but Koz! It's starting to feel like you're embarrassed by me, Happy." Alex growled at him, poking a finger into his chest threateningly.

"You don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, little girl" Happy growled back, pushing her hand from his chest and standing. Alex raised from her seat as well and crossed the room until she was standing chest to chest with Happy, glaring up at him.

"I think I do know, considering it's how I'm feeling! It's been over two years and I've only met Koz and Quinn. Plus Quinn was just by fluke! He showed up at the house, you didn't even want me to meet your prez!" Alex was exasperated, her breathing laboured with anger.

"I'm just tryin' to protect you" Happy growled, glaring down at her. Her stubbornness was starting to annoy him, even though he was aware he was just as bad if not worse.

"I can protect myself, Happy Lowman!" Alex yelled before she stormed out of Elena's house, the front door slamming behind her.

"I don't know what just happened, mijo, but you messed up" Elena finished her tea and put the dirty dishes into the sink. Happy let out a sigh and followed his mother into the living room. She was settling into the couch to watch her afternoon novelas and Happy moved to join her.

"I knew I was gonna ruin it eventually, Ma" Happy sighed, lying down so his head was in Elena's lap. Her fingers gently scraped along his scalp, just like she did to calm him down when he was young.

"You didn't ruin it, mijo. You know Alexandria isn't the type of girl who wants to be controlled." Elena let out a small sigh, flattening the permanent frown wrinkle in between Happy's brows with her finger. "She'll be back soon, I promise," the old woman said with a smile.

"I haven't told her about Stockton yet, Ma. There hasn't been a good time to yet" Happy was scared of her reaction, knowing that their honeymoon would have to be a conjugal at Stockton state. Elena pressed a kiss to Happy's forehead and sat back up with a long sigh.

"I don't know what to say for that, mijo. You need to tell her soon, or it'll be too late"

"I know, Ma. I know" Happy said with a sigh.  
\----  
"Refill on that coffee, sugar?" The waitress asked, holding the steaming pot in front of Alex. She nodded her head and thanked the woman for the refill. With a long sip, Alex felt the tension escape her body further.

Upon hearing the bell above the door ring, Alex turned to look at the entrance. Who comes to a diner on the outskirts of Bakersfield this late at night? Alex saw the answer immediately, the man being hard to miss, frowning as she saw Rane Quinn lumbering over to her.

"Evening, Darlin'." Quinn gave her a half-smile as he slid in across from her at the booth she had been occupying for the past few hours since she had walked out on Happy and Elena.

"Whatcha doin' here, Rane?" Alex sighed as she sipped her coffee. Quinn chuckled and shook his head.

"What? I can't come to visit the hottest gal I know?" Quinn was teasing her, and Alex was not in the mood judging by the glare she was shooting the man.

"We both know that's not true" Alex's tough exterior cracked as she laughed at the man's harmless flirting.

"Nah, you're right darlin'. Stopped by your house to find Hap and Koz having a drunken pity party. What did Killer do?" Quinn was serious, his dark eyes aflame with anger at his two brothers.

"We got into some pathetic petty argument" Alex shrugged, "I walked out on him before we inevitably got violent."

Quinn shook his head, watching as the woman drained the rest of her coffee. That's when he finally noticed the glinting red stone adorning her left hand. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand up to get a better look.

"This what I think it is?" He asked gruffly. Alex nodded, a large smile coming over her face. "When did this happen?" Quinn's voice was full of surprise.

"Few weeks ago during Sunday dinner with Ma. She asked if he had proposed yet and ruined his plans" Alex laughed, giving the waitress thanks when she refilled her mug again. A mug was placed in front of Quinn as well, which he accepted gratefully after having ridden all day.

"Didn't think Killer had it in him to be the marryin' type" Quinn said in disbelief. Alex nodded her head in agreement, giving him a small shrug.

"So, how you handlin' the news darlin'?" Quinn asked, trying to change the subject.

"What news?" Alex asked curiously. She was sure that the engagement was the biggest news in her life at that point.

"Few club members are doin' a few months in Stockton" Quinn gave her a shrug. At her raised eyebrow, the large man elaborated further, "How you gonna hold up without Hap for that long?"

"Pardon me?" Alex practically yelled in surprise, slamming her mug down onto the table. Quinn just gave her a sheepish look, realizing his mistake.


	8. once

"You! I can't fucking believe you!" Alex yelled as she marched into the small kitchen of their home, anger radiating off her in waves. Happy looked up at her with hazy eyes, already drunk despite it only being 11 PM. He was nothing compared to Kozik, who was passed out on the couch without a single stir at the noise Alex was making.

"What's wrong, Al? C'mere baby" Happy made grabby hands at her, wanting to pull her into his arms.

"Nine months! You're gonna be locked up for nine fuckin' months! I can't fucking believe you right now, Happy Lowman. How the fuck do you keep something like going to fucking jail from me?" Alex was seething, trying her hardest to keep from slapping him across his face. His face dropped in anger and he stood, the chair falling down behind him at his sudden movements.

"This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd lose your shit!" Happy growled, eyes narrow slits as he glared across the small kitchen at her. Happy was suddenly starkly sober, all of the happy fuzzy feelings of being drunk left his body in seconds. Both of them had their arms crossed, a hostile air to the room.

"Do you honestly blame me, Hap? I mean a few weeks ago you proposed to me, and now I find out you're gonna be locked up for at least six months. Did you know when you put this ring on my finger?" Alex's voice was swollen with tears, all anger flooding from her as she was overcome with anguish. Happy hung his head in shame, knowing full well he would never be able to keep his face from betraying the truth. A heart-wrenching sob wracked Alex's body, and she angrily wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Happy moved across the kitchen to her, pulling her into his chest. Alex inhaled deeply, trying to calm her shaky breathing.

"You stink of Rye, Hap" Alex let a few wet laughs escape her as she clung desperately to Happy, "When do you go in?"

"Next month. Me and a bunch of brothers. We got protection set up though" He responded gruffly, brushing a hand through her long hair.

"I'm gonna be honest, Hap, I don't think I can handle seeing you in those ugly orange uniforms and know that I won't be able to even touch you for longer than a few seconds" Alex mumbled against his chest, sniffling as she clutched to him desperately. She felt Happy press a kiss against the crown of her head gently as he released a sigh.

"So what's the plan, little girl?" Happy asked, his voice wavering in fright. He was scared that this was the end, scared that he had truly fucked up for the last time.

With a long sigh, Alex pulled back from Happy's chest and stared up at him with watery eyes. Happy felt his heart break a little as he looked into her big brown doe eyes staring up at him, all red-rimmed and tear-filled.

"The way I see it, we have three options. Get married before, get married after, or call it all off now" Alex's voice wavered and she felt another sob crawl into her throat as she thought of their future. Happy's face fell the moment the words left her mouth.

"Don't say that, Al. Don't even think about it. We've come way too far to quit now" Happy growled, feeling his heart break a little bit more. The pair were still clinging to each other desperately, both too heartbroken to be angry.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? We've been arguing for over an hour now" Alex mumbled as she glanced at the clock on the stove, seeing it was almost a quarter to one in the morning. Happy gave her a nod and pulled her to their room.

Once in their room, Happy slowly undressed her placing gentle caresses and kisses to her skin. Lying naked in the middle of their bed, watching through heavily hooded eyes, Alexandria let out a low growl as she watched him tug his kutte off and place it gently on the dresser.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your jeans?" Alex spoke slowly, crawling towards him as he raised an eyebrow at her. "All the extra pockets and that damned chain just make it so much easier for me to pull them down" She smirked up at him with lust blown eyes. Her hands were on his belt buckle, beginning to undo the leather.

"Watch it, little girl." Happy warned her, placing his hands to pause hers. Alex knew that she really shouldn't be trying to seduce him with the amount of anger coursing through her veins, but just maybe, perhaps, they could fuck their anger away. Alex bit her lip, and Happy groaned as he watched her nibble at those plump pink lips. He knew if she continued this way, his resolve would crumble easily.

"Get up, Al. We're not doin' this right now" Happy tried to push her away, but when he looked into her big doe eyes, filled with hurt, something in him made him stop. "Oh, Al. C'mere" Happy growled as he pulled her tight to his chest. She let out a sob, clinging to his chest.

They spent all night like that, Happy cradling a crying Alex. When she finally passed out exhausted from crying, Happy felt nothing but guilt and anger stirring inside him. She was more than just a little messed up by this news and was trying her damndest to look stronger than he knew she was.

The month before Happy got sent to Stockton was really rough for the two of them. They spent half their time fighting, resulting in Alex investing in a punching bag that Happy hung in the garage. The bag got a frightening amount of use from both of them. The other half of their time was spent going at it like bunnies, trying to relish their last bit of time together for the next year-ish.

The day that Happy went in was bittersweet, he had refused to let them see him the day of. He spent the last day at home in bed with Alex all day before they made their way to Elena's for family dinner. They spent the entire night in silence, soft caresses and kisses before Alex fell asleep in the early morning. When she woke, Happy's side of the bed was cold and his pillow held a note and his rings. He had disappeared to the nearest clubhouse to be carted off with a few members from there. Kozik was away on a run to Carson City and had left a few days before with a manly hug and a handshake, telling Happy to 'not fuckin' die' cause he didn't wanna be stuck with Alex forever.

Alex spent the rest of the week working obsessively, coming home late into the night covered in grease and smelling like motor oil. Not much changed over the next few months, and Alex planned on working non-stop until Happy got out. Otherwise, Home seemed empty and quiet. It wasn't soon after that Kozik had left on yet another run that Alex's loneliness really sunk in. The next morning she had driven to the closest dog shelter and adopted a tiny little grey puppy. She swore it was for protection, but in all honesty, she missed having something to cuddle at night.

3 months later

"Are you nervous, Alexandria?" Elena Lowman asked as she clutched Alex's arm to her chest. They were sat together at a cold metal table, waiting to hear the buzz of the gate opening to reveal the big, stubborn man they both loved.

"Not so nervous, Ma. Just worried 'bout him here. Must be goin' nuts being locked up." Alex let out a sigh, scrubbing a hand over her face. Elena went to agree but was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. They both froze, excitement washing over their faces as they watched the gate slide open to reveal the man they were anxiously waiting for.

Happy was clad in one of those hideous orange jumpsuits, the permanent scowl on his face wavering for a second when he saw the two women waiting for him. The guard gave him a look before unlocking the cuffs around his wrists and allowing him to swagger over to the table.

"Has it really been three months already, mijo?" Elena asked, voice becoming thick with emotion. She gave her son a warm hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. Alex stood back to give the mother and son a moment together.

Standing back to his full height, Happy caught Alex's teary brown eyes and shot her a smug grin. Elena sat back down and averted her gaze from the couple. Alex wrapped Happy into a tight hug and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, using the few moments of contact they were allowed to convey all the emotions coursing through her. Sitting around the cold metal table, they chatted idly.

Happy was clutching Alex's hand under the table, rubbing his thumb mindlessly across her fingers. "You still wearin' your ring, Al?" Happy mumbled so his mom wouldn't hear. Alex smiled brightly and nodded, squeezing his hand gently.

"You good in here, mijo? You look like you're getting skinny again. When you get out, you'll have to come over so I can fatten you up. Look at Alexandria, she's been eating my food for the past three months and she's getting bigger," Elena was ranting, wringing her hands together on the table. Alex's hand went to her stomach, rubbing it gently. Elena wasn't technically wrong, she was getting bigger. But it wasn't food.

"Quit worryin', Ma. I'm good." Happy grumbled, placing his large hand on her small ones. She immediately stopped, but kept giving him the worried looks.

"She's right, Hap. You got that hollow look to your face. Huge bags under your eyes" Alex was frowning, she was used to Happy having a healthy glow and shooting her hidden smiles. Now he was just grumpy and dull looking. The couple was sharing meaningful glances, and Elena Lowman was an observant lady.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want anything Alexandria?" Elena smiled as she stood up, her frail body moving slowly. Alex gave her a quiet 'no thank you' as she helped the woman stand up. They watched quietly as she made her way to the vending machines.

"She's intentionally goin' slower than normal" Alex gave a small laugh, "I brought you more pictures of our new baby! He's a way better cuddler than you are" Alex teased him quietly, digging into her purse for the photos. Placing the photos of the small grey pitbull puppy on the table, Alex watched as the corner of Happy's mouth quirked into a smile.

"You pick a name yet?" Happy asked, picking up the photos of the pup playing in different places in the house. Alex smiled mischievously at him, sending him a wink.

"His names Grumpy. After his daddy" The lilt in her voice was teasing, and she was met with a low growl, "He's growing like a weed, and is very smart. Like his momma" She wiggled her eyebrows at him with a giggle.

"I'm not fucking callin' him that. You trainin' him to be a good guard dog?" The gravelly voice always made her thighs tremble with excitement, especially when he talked about such mundane things. Alex gave him a nod and a smile.

"Don't worry, Papi. He answers to Killer as well" Alex's soft laughter was something that never failed to make him happier, especially for times when he was sitting in his cell, listening to his cellmate bitch and complain.

"So," She gave him a smirk, "I know about the road clause, but is there a prison clause? You got a bitch I should be worried about stealin' my place?" Alex giggled at the look that fell over Happy's face.

When he had told her about the road clause, back when they first decided to put a label on things, she had been uncharacteristically nonchalant. She had told him that if he got to keep fucking around, then she should too. That was quickly shut down, so he had promised that he wouldn't fuck around no matter where he was. They had very quickly gotten into a routine of phone sex whenever it was needed. Now with him in Stockton, that wasn't quite possible.

"You're the only bitch I need. Still keep those photos of you under my pillow" He shot her a smirk. About a month into his sentence, he had gotten a letter from Alex telling him all about the puppy she was looking at from a shelter nearby. When Happy had double-checked the envelope before throwing it away, he noticed a few polaroids taped to the inside so that the quick inspection of the mail done by the guards wouldn't find them. Thank God for low-security. Peeling the tape away, he smirked as he recognized the lingerie she was wearing as the set he had mentioned was his favourite. Those pictures had helped him through quite a few bad days.

Alex's face was red hot as Elena settled back into her seat. Thankfully, Elena remained happily oblivious as she sipped on her bottle of water. Happy kept shooting smirks at Alex, knowing that she could figure out what he was imagining. Covered in a blush, Alex cleared her throat and shot him a warning look.

"Inmate! Time's up!" A guard told Happy as he approached the table slowly. Happy glared at him and stood slowly. Alex stood back as she watched Elena embrace her son and whisper her goodbyes to him, Happy brushing the tears from her face as she stepped away. Alex squeezed Elena's shoulder reassuringly as she stepped around the smaller woman.

Happy gave her a nod, the steely look in his eyes to try and keep her from getting emotional. Alex gave him a bright smile and she gave him a tight hug, pressing a hard kiss on his lips. Happy placed a firm pat on her ass, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Love ya, Al" He whispered so only she could hear. Alex shivered, relishing in those words that he rarely spoke to her. Standing on her toes, she pressed another kiss to the underside of his jaw.  
\----

Sitting on the couch, Alex clutched the little blue stick to her chest. Eyes squeezed shut, she let a sob escape her. Feeling the couch next to her sink and the puppy settle his little head on her lap, she moved a hand to rub in between his soft velvety ears.

"Thanks, Grumpy" She mumbled, placing the stick back on the coffee table. She had intended to tell Happy and Elena about their little surprise, she really had. When she saw Happy in that bright orange jumpsuit she knew she couldn't, she wasn't even willing to humour the idea anymore.

Grabbing her phone from her purse on the coffee table, Alex quickly dialled the number she had been considering for the past week since she found out. She took a deep breath in an attempt to suppress another sob and waited to hear the answer.

"Hi, there! Planned Parenthood Bakersfield, Diana speaking. How can I help you?" The voice came over the little speaker of her cellphone.

Alexandria let out a deep sigh, "Hi, I'd like to book an abortion"


	9. doce

1 month later, 4 months into sentence

Sitting across from the table, Alex waited anxiously to see Happy coming through the gate. Elena hadn't come for this visit, insisting that Alex spend time alone with Happy for once and just tell him the regular 'I miss you' routine.

When Happy walked through the gate, Alex felt her nerves light on fire. She was nervous, her plan was about to start and she really wasn't ready for it.

"Mornin', Al. Wheres Ma?" Happy's gravelly voice almost made Alex reconsider her plan, almost.

"Ma said we should have alone time, but said to give you her regular speech. So," Alex cleared her throat before doing her best impression of Elena, "You're looking awfully skinny, mijo. You need to be eating more. I can't wait until you're out so I can see you get married. When will I be getting grandbabies?" Happy barked out a laugh before pulling Alex to his chest.

"Missed you, little girl." Happy pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and Alex's resolve fell.

"You too, Hap." Her voice was thick with emotions, and Happy tucked black hair behind her ear as he looked into her big doe eyes.

"What's wrong, Al?" He asked as they separated and sat across from each other at the cold grey table.

"Nothing" Alex mumbled. "Grumpy's doing great. The little guy is wicked smart. We've started going on runs and working on protect, guard, and attack. Think he's slowly becoming Herm's best friend too, he took him on a day run the other day. Came back and practically pissed himself as he told me about Grumpy biting a chunk outta some guys ass" Alex told him with a smile. Happy chuckled, giving her a proud nod.

"You did good training him, Al. What else is goin' on?" Happy didn't have much to talk about, nothing happened inside. Alex was used to this, spending most of the time talking when he was out anyways.

"Went to the doctor's the other day, otherwise just been working." Alex was sure to keep a nonchalant tone, trying to keep Happy from asking about her appointment.

"Doctors? What for? Do I gotta start worrying 'bout you and Ma?" Happy growled, why the fuck hadn't she mentioned anything to him or Koz?

"Nothing big, just a simple procedure. Pussied out at the last minute," Alex mumbled, digging into the purse. She pulled out the sonograms the nurse had insisted she take, laying them on the table for him to see and quickly looked away, scared of his reaction.

"Is that what I think it is? Why the fuck you showing me photos of a fuckin' baby?" Happy growled, not fully catching on.

"Because it's our baby." Alex choked out, refusing to meet his eyes. Happy let out a quiet sound that resembled a sob, growl and gasp all at once.

"What the fuck do you mean, Alex?" Alex flinched at his vicious tone, staring down at the table. She wrung her hands together, nervously biting her lip.

"The simple procedure was an abortion, Hap." Alex's voice was shaky with emotion and she took a deep breath before continuing, "I pussied out before I could even sit on the table… The nurse insisted I get a check-up done instead, took these pictures" Alex was trembling now, having heard the angry noises coming from Happy.

"You didn't even think of fuckin' asking me what I would want? What the fuck? Does anyone else know? My Ma?" Happy growled, hands clenching the edge of the table to keep from exploding. His voice was hostile, pure anger seething from his every pore.

"Nobody else knows. What the fuck was I supposed to do, Happy? The nurse who did it asked where Daddy was, did you want me to say jail?! It may not seem like it, but it's probably for the best if I get it done. We can't raise a baby, especially not now." Alex didn't see the conversation going this way. Although they never discussed it, Alex didn't see Happy as a family man. And she sure as hell wasn't a mother. Based on his reaction, apparently, she was wrong.

Happy took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger, "You should have told me, you shouldn't have to go through this alone. You're right, little girl. We're not made to be parents. But it's a little too late now," Happy gruffly laughed, "Should have said something. We're keeping this baby. How far along?"

Alex let out a relieved sigh, scrubbing a hand down her face. "Four months. Didn't think you would want a baby, it's not somethin' we've ever talked about. There's something else." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Willy wants to retire and shut down the shop. Says I'm free to buy it, but we both know I can't afford it. Especially if we're keepin' this fuckin' baby"

"What's that mean? You get another job? There's not many other shops in town" Happy was shocked, Willy wasn't that old. Or didn't seem to be, the few times he had met him.

"I got a few offers, but they're not in Bakersfield. Figured I could find one in a town with a charter" Alex shrugged. Just because she would be moving from her home, didn't mean she wasn't considering Happy. "Close enough that I could go see Ma whenever I could, though" Alex was sure she didn't want to be that far from Elena, who had become like her mother in the past few years.

"Not that many options that close to Ma, you know that" Happy grumbled. Why did shit always have to go down when he was locked up and helpless?

"How you feel about Charming? I know you're up there a lot and I got an offer from a place up there" Alex suggested, wiggling her eyebrows, "Small town, quiet. You know I love the quiet."

"Not that quiet, there's a charter there" Happy laughed, "As long as it's somewhere exciting and close enough to Ma, I'm good"

"Good, cause I'm heading there to meet the shop owner when I'm done here" Alex laughed and gave him a wicked grin before changing the topic and spending the rest of their visit chatting idly and enjoying each other's company.

When their time together was up, Alex promised to send another letter and try and sneak a few more pictures for him. Happy planted a fierce kiss on her, taking the photo of 'Baby Lowman' with him. Alex was shocked at this but refused to let it show. Were they making a mistake keeping this kid? Did the Tacoma Killer really want kids?

Pulling into the dusty gravel lot, Alex glanced around curiously. While she was trying to figure out which place was the office, she almost let out a laugh. Staring at her from across the lot was a line of motorcycles parked alongside a sign boldly stating "Sons of Anarchy MC". How fuckin' lucky. Pulling into a spot in front of Teller-Morrow automotive, Alex carefully climbed out of the car. Her boots added a little bit of height to her, but that was nothing compared to the man who was quickly approaching her.

"Can I help ya? What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" The man asked her, puffing on a cigarette. His bright blue eyes and hair that looked like he had gotten electrocuted surprised Alex, especially considering the sleazy tone he was using.

"I'm looking for the office? I have a meeting in about ten minutes" Alex was giving the man her best 'I'm taken' look, but it didn't seem to be working. She watched as he raised the cigarette to his mouth and caught sight of the tattoo on his forearm sliding out from under the rolled sleeve of the jumpsuit he was wearing. She wasn't stupid, she could clock club tattoos easily. Especially after having seen Koz and Happy.

"I'll walk ya over, don't want ya running into any big bad bikers" Alex gave him a nod, knowing he wouldn't stop anytime soon. "Names Tig. What's yours?" He was still trying to flirt with her? Jesus.

"Al Harris. And you probably don't wanna keep flirting with me, I don't think my boyfriend would like it very much." Alex fell into step with Tig with great effort, each of his long strides equaling two of hers. She was used to practically running to keep up though, so she didn't dare complain in fear of being seen as weak. When they got to the office, Tig opened the door for her before he retreated into the garage.

"Hi, I'm Al Harris. I'm here to talk to, uh," She glanced at the name written on her palm, "Gemma?" The tone in her voice was confident, but she felt everything but as she looked at the woman seated at the desk. She held an air of confidence and bitchiness, and Alex knew she was in for a hell of a conversation.

"That's me, darlin'. Although, I thought Al Harris was a man. Nobody that bragged 'bout ya mentioned you were a lady" Gemma frowned as she started going through paperwork.

"Its, uh, short for Alexandria. But that's a bit of a mouthful" Alex shrugged as she watched the woman stand up. Alex knew the woman was wearing a pair of heels but wasn't expecting her to tower over her so much. Reaching out and shaking her hand, Alex felt the firm grip Gemma used and knew right away that she wasn't just some office worker.

"So, what kind of experience do you have?" Gemma asked as she sat back down, gesturing for Alex to sit down across from her. Alex dutifully sat and crossed her legs before beginning.

"I've been working at this current shop for a few years now, but my boss wants to retire. He and his wife want to travel across America in an RV and visit all the national parks." Alex gave her a grin and watched a meticulous eyebrow raise.

"So why not buy the shop from him?" Gemma's lips pursed as she watched the woman across from her, trying to make her squirm.

"Spend most of my spare cash on my fiance's mom's medications. She's got a terminal illness and we just try our best to keep her comfortable" Alex knew Gemma was trying to test her, make her uncomfortable. She was used to hard glares and stares meant to intimidate, so she wasn't even flinching as Gemma kept trying to make her nervous.

"How noble of you" Gemma's lips pursed again, "You sure you can handle workin' in a garage with a bunch of men?"

"I've been doing it just fine so far, you'd be surprised how well I can handle men even with my size." Alex chuckled and gave Gemma a wink. She could see the fierce womans resolve falling and knew that she wasn't doing too bad.

"How about we head into the shop and you can show me some things you know" She smirked, knowing they had a car in the garage that none of the guys could figure out. Alex gave her a nod and stood, tying her long black hair into a low messy bun. The women walked into the garage, only for Alex to be met with a grinning Tig.

"Back to see me so soon, sweetheart? Once you're done with Gemma I can give you a tour of my room" Tig gave her a wink.

"Sorry, I don't sleep with geriatrics. Maybe in a few years, Old Man" Alex grinned and kept walking into the garage.

"So, this old Chevy came in a few weeks ago. The problem seemed to be with the serpentine belt, but when we changed that, it still wouldn't turn over. I want you to show me how you would try and figure it out." Gemma led her to the car in the last bay. Alex glanced at Gemma before looking under the hood. The serpentine belt and everything connected to it looked just fine, but upon closer inspection, the alternator looked a little funny. Alex grabbed a wrench from the nearby tool kit and carefully removed the alternator and took it to the bench nearby.

"The problem is here. We see it all the time. People think its the belt, but it's usually the alternator giving out. If you look inside here, you can see how nasty it looks. Now, this vehicle is old enough that it might be hard to find an alternator, but you could always rebuild this one" Alex shrugged. Rebuilding alternators wasn't the hardest job in the world, it just wasn't quite fun.

"You might also wanna have someone check the fuel pump before they try to move this thing. Might not be priming properly" Alex chuckled as Gemma couldn't help but hide the impressed look on her face. First, she deals with Tig being nasty and now she solves a problem that her idiot mechanics had been dealing with for a week in a matter of minutes.

"When would you be able to move up here, kid?" Gemma asked, already knowing that she would do anything short of begging on her knees to hire the girl. Besides, they needed more estrogen around the shop.

"My boss is shutting the shop in two weeks. I'll be good for then" Alex nodded, knowing she would like working in a shop that was more than just her and her boss.

"Good. I expect to see you in two weeks. We start at 8:30" Gemma said before strutting back to her office. When Alex turned around to go back to her car, she ran right into a body.

"Tig, I already told you I don't sleep with old guys" Alex growled as the unknown man started laughing.

"You called him old? Geez, Ally, that's harsh" Kozik laughed as he smiled down at his best friend. Alex let out an excited squeal and practically jumped into his open arms.

"Herm! What are you doing here?" Alex laughed as he swung her around in a bear hug. It had only been three days since they had seen each other, but this was their usual greeting anyways.

"I told you I was going on a run up north" He shrugged when he placed her back on her own two feet. "I think I should be asking you the same."

Alex laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You're looking at the newest mechanic of Teller-Morrow Automotives" Kozik's jaw dropped.

"I knew you got a few offers up near Stockton but you didn't say Charming" Kozik laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders before leading her to sit at a picnic table.

"Yeah, apparently a customer bragged about me to someone around here. A friend or something" Alex shrugged, "Had no clue it was a club place until I showed up"

Kozik gave her a grin and pressed a friendly kiss to the top of her head, "Proud of ya, Ally."

"Thanks, Herm" Alex smiled at him. They sat and chatted, sharing jokes between the two of them when Tig walked up.

"Sweetheart, if Kozik is your boyfriend then I ain't afraid to take him" Tig smirked at her, sending her a cheeky wink.

"Trager, she's not my girlfriend. Plus she's engaged to a Son" Kozik glared as he dropped his arm from Alex's shoulders.

"Yeah right, no ring on her finger." Tig stared pointedly at Alex's bare finger. She grinned at him as she pulled her ring from the pocket of her jeans, having removed it earlier when she was pulling out the alternator from that car. She gave Tig a mischievous smile as she slid the ring back on her finger and wiggled it at him.

"Sorry Tig, took it off earlier and forgot to put it back on. Kozik's right I'm engaged to a Son" Alex grinned as she glanced up at Koz to see the glare permanently on his face.

"Yeah right, where is he then?" Tig was sure they were pulling his leg, and pulled out his pack, needing a smoke.

"Stockton" Alex deadpanned, not liking the image of Happy in that ugly orange that always flashed through her mind when she spoke about it.

Tig snorted and blew a cloud of smoke out the side of his mouth. "The only Son's locked up right now are from SAMCRO and a few NOMADS. I know I've never seen you before, other NOMADS have married already and Killers not the marryin' type."

Alex smiled brightly, giggling at the casual use of Happy's nickname. "I hope Happy is the marryin' type since he put this ring on my finger." The smirk on Tig's face fell immediately. His face drained of all colour as he thought of the beating Happy would give him if he heard the dirty things he had been saying to his brothers in the garage about Alex.

"You should see them together, Trager. She's got Killer fucking whipped. I think it's those snickerdoodles she makes. They're fuckin' amazing" Kozik grinned. Alex grinned and pulled out her car keys, handing them to Koz.

"There are some cookies in the passenger seat, I was planning on eating them on the drive home but you can have 'em" Alex grinned as Kozik walked quickly to her car. Once he was out of earshot, Alex turned back to Tig with a death glare that could rival even Happy's.

"I'm only gonna say this once, Tig. You keep your fuckin' mouth shut about me knowin' anyone around here. Anyone asks I don't know Herman, I have never met Happy, and I know nothing about the Sons. Got it?" Tig gave her a nod, feeling a little unsettled at the look she was giving him. "If I find out that you let it slip to anyone, I'll make you wish Happy got to you instead of me" Alex's voice was cold and icy, and she knew from the look Tig had that her threat would work.

Upon seeing Kozik walk back up, Alex's mood immediately shifted and she was back to being happy, bubbly, and excited. Kozik sat down with the container of snickerdoodles and offered one to Tig who took it hesitantly.

"This is fucking good, doll. Rivals even Bobby" Tig moaned around his cookie, savouring the delicate cinnamon treat.

"So, you'll never guess what Grumpy did the other day!" Alex started telling the story about her puppy chasing a duck at the park, and carrying it home like some kind of prize. Kozik and Tig were both laughing as she told them stories about her puppy's antics before she realized the time.

"I gotta get goin' before he decides to eat me for dinner for being late." Alex stood and walked with Kozik to her car as Tig walked back into the clubhouse with a final goodbye.

"I should be home in a few days, and then I'll tell Quinn I can't do any more runs until we've moved. Love ya Ally" Kozik gave her a final hug, before closing the car door and watching her drive out of the lot.


	10. trece/catorce

4.5 months into sentence

Alex and Kozik had spent their last two weeks in Bakersfield packing up their house, and spending all their free time with Elena. The elderly woman had been acting suspicious, making comments about Alex's weight and trying to feed her more than usual. She even offered to help pack, which Alex refused and sat her at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and instructions to not move. It didn't take long for them to pack up their small home, and even less time to find a little house on the outskirts of Charming that suited the three of them. It was a regular three-bedroom home, simple and clean, on a large piece of land with a garage big enough for Alex to take on another project to work on when her boys were gone.

Elena had made copies of all of Happy's favourite recipes for Alex, even though Alex already knew most of them by heart. She spent the day before they left cooking up a storm, making fresh empanadas for the road before sending Alex and Grumpy off in the moving truck with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She made Alex promise to come back and visit whenever possible, and told her that she would be forcing her sister to drive her up to see Happy and that Alex better meet her there. With a promise to come to visit the next weekend, Alex lifted Grumpy into the cab of the truck and climbed in herself.

Her house in Bakersfield had been sold to a sweet girl from the diner who promised to help Elena take care of her garden. Alex had had no problem selling the small house for less than she paid, knowing the girl needed a home for her and her two kids. The drive from Bakersfield to Charming wasn't the worst one Alex had made, and she had given Kozik the finger when he sped past her in her own car, his bike having been left at T-M a few days ago when the pair had driven up to close on the house and get the keys.

Later that evening, Alex, Kozik, Quinn and a few of the Charming Sons were sitting on the floor of the living room eating pizza. She had convinced them to help her unpack with the promise of food and liquor and had absolutely no problem getting a few volunteers. The small group was surrounded by half-unpacked boxes, Quinn and Kozik were telling stories from on the road, telling Alex even more of the dumb things Happy had gotten into.

Alex always enjoyed spending time with Quinn, even in larger groups. He was a friendly man, and once he had learned that Alex was with Happy he had stopped flirting with her immediately. He still jokingly hit on her every now and then, but it was always in jest. Currently, Quinn was sitting on the couch with Grumpy and playfully wrestling with him. Her puppy was beginning to answer to Killer more than his actual name, due to all the bikers, minus Kozik, who refused to call him by his 'pussy name'.

"You seen Happy lately, kid?" Quinn asked Alex, who was sat next to him sipping on water.

"Went last week with Herm, we were on our way up here to pick up the keys to this place and stopped in. He's doing good, hasn't gotten into any shit." Alex shrugged, Happy had been acting weird when they had visited. He had even asked her to give him and Kozik a few moments alone, which was super strange. Usually, they were asking Kozik to leave so they could talk, not the other way around. When Alex had come back from the vending machine, she caught the tail end of the conversation between the two men.

"Yeah, brother, I'll be there," Kozik said, shaking Happy's hand firmly. Once they caught sight of Alex's return, the conversation ended abruptly and they were both acting weird.

6.5 months into sentence

Alex was shocked by herself, she had been working Monday to Saturday at T-M and somehow nobody else found out about her and Happy. Tig was trying to pressure her into telling everyone else, seeing how much she kept to herself and didn't talk to anyone unless spoken to. She spent all her free time working on the project she had gotten from a scrapyard, a 1983 Harley Davidson Low-Rider. She saw the bike when she went to the scrapyard in search of an old truck and walked past it parked off to the side. It was love at first sight, Alex had practically drooled over the colour, which could only be described as '70's shag carpet orange. She was hoping to have it done in time for Happy coming home, so she could force him to take a ride with her to the mountains for a few days. Only 3 more months to go, which could be feasible with the amount she was in that garage.

So that's where she found herself early on a bright Saturday morning, coffee in hand, sitting at her workbench and rebuilding a carburetor. Kozik had been gone for a day, just a short run 'somewhere south'. He had promised to be home by dinner and Alex planned on going to visit Happy that afternoon. The sun was shining and warm for a late spring California day, so Alex was putting the top down on the convertible.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled in frustration, her patience finally snapping after a few hours. With that, Alex stood up and made her way into the house to wash her hands. Glancing at the kitchen clock, Alex saw the time and realized that she should probably be leaving soon. Wiping her hands on her jeans, Alex grabbed her keys from the counter and made her way out to her car.

"Grumpy, I'll be home later. Make good decisions!" Alex told him, clipping him to his tether in the front yard. She scratched the dog's head as he wagged his tail, ever the happy boy.

Pulling out of the driveway, Alex turned the volume up on the radio. Slipping her sunglasses on, Alex soaked in the warm sunlight happily. She was in for a good afternoon.

"Ally wha-"

"Where the fuck are you?" Alex snapped at him, not even waiting for him to greet her.

"Almost home, maybe a few hours" Kozik replied, his usual smile could be heard in his voice.

"How far are you from Stockton?" Alex asked, her tone icy. Kozik was confused, was something wrong?

"Maybe half an hour, at a Shell just off the highway" He shrugged, glancing around.

"Stay right where you fucking are, I'll be there in 15" Alex snapped her phone shut, tossing it into her passenger seat. She pressed the gas pedal down a little more, flying down the highway.

She ripped into the small parking lot, parking alongside the cluster of bikers. The men all loudly appreciated the Camaro, and the small raven haired girl driving it. Climbing out of her car at lightning speed, Alex stormed over to Kozik, immediately spotting the blonde smoking off to the side.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" Alex half-yelled, the laughter peeking through her attempt at being mad. She smacked his shoulder and spun around to mock-glare at the group of bikers.

"Don't think I don't see you hiding back there, Hap." Alex laughed. "I drove all the way down to Stockton to surprise you, only for the guard to tell me you weren't there!" She flung herself at him, gripping onto him tightly.

"I can't believe you kept this from me! You jerk!" She smacked his ass playfully.

"Was tryna surprise ya. Got out for good behaviour," Happy shot her a grin.

"Well, I'm proud of ya. Te extrañé mucho." She whispered, pulling away from him hesitantly. She couldn't keep hugging him or the guys would catch on to her weird behaviour. She pulled away when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Didn' know ya knew Killa, lass" Chibs quirked an eyebrow at her, suspicion in his tone. Alex blushed as Happy subtly pinched her ass.

"Did you not tell them, Al?" Happy chuckled, enjoying the confused faces of his brothers. Alex blushed more, a nervous laugh escaping her. She shook her head and Bobby rumbled in laughter.

"I told them I was engaged to a Son, just not which one" She shrugged, voice quiet. "Not my fault they didn't catch on," she grinned wickedly. Happy let out a low laugh, grabbing her hip and pulling her into his side. She smiled and walked towards the store, glancing back at Happy over her shoulder.

"If you guys don't mind I'm gonna go see if I can squeeze in a Quickie before we get back on the road" Happy smirked as he followed after her, dick already hard. He watched her go into a bathroom and slipped in behind her, locking the door behind him. He was immediately pressed into the door, Alex kissing him greedily.

"I missed you," she whispered against his lips. Happy pulled her closer, flipping them so she was pinned against the door. Both her wrist held in one hand, he pinned them above her. Giving her a smile, he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth before moving to her ear.

"I'm so fuckin' proud of you. I know how hard these last coupla months have been. You're so fuckin' strong" Happy began suckling on the soft skin just behind her ear and she let out a moan. As she started to whisper the words, I love you; he leaned down and stole them from her. Pressing his body into hers, he slid a knee in between her thighs. He tilted her head and moved his lips to hers, gently tugging on her bottom lip, before sliding his tongue inside her mouth to lick and caress hers.

Working his way from her lips to her ear, he told her how beautiful she was like this, with her hair mussed and skin glowing from pregnancy, and how much he fuckin' needed her. How he always did, from the first moment he saw her working on her car in the driveway next to Ma's almost three years ago.

Brushing kisses along her collarbone, he used his fingertips to draw circles around her nipple. Feeling it harden, he pressed his hips against hers while he slowly tugged on with his fingers. His other hand trailed up her thigh, moving underneath her dress to press against the damp cotton hidden under there.

Her belly swollen with his child, and her hormones off the charts due to this fuckin' baby, Alex was quickly getting annoyed with Happy trying to draw this out.

"If you don't fuck me right now, Happy Lowman, I am leaving. I will go home to the drawer of toys and deal with this myself." Alex growled, her impatience causing her to bite his bottom lip gently. Happy laughed at her desperate need and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Unzipping his jeans, he slid her panties to the side and slowly drove himself home. He had been holding onto his control for so long, wanting to savour everything he had been deprived of for half a year. Happy didn't think he was going to last long enough to make this good for Alex. Putting her lips to his ear, she nibbled on the lobe murmuring how good he felt. Bracing himself and holding her gaze, he began to thrust deep and hard into her body.

It didn't take long for her hormones to throw her over the edge, spasming tight around him again and again; her body shaking as he teased yet another orgasm out of her. He clenched his jaw and held on long enough to make sure her focus was back on him. Still holding her gaze, his lips hovered above hers before he rolled his hips forward one last time, whispering "I love you" against her silent screams of pleasure.

"No more playing with my nipples while I'm carryin' this fuckin' kid. My dress is soaked with milk!" Alex groaned as she tried to dry it under the hand dryer of the gas station bathroom. Happy was watching from the sink, eyes amused while he tried to hide his smile.

"I know you're trying not to laugh so go ahead, Hap. I'm used to it. Herman thinks it hilarious" She grumbled quietly, giving up on the giant wet patches visible on the cotton of her loose dress. She turned to leave, only to see Happy offering her his hoodie. She tried to refuse, but Happy put her around her shoulders anyways.

"They don't need another fuckin' reason to stare at your tits. Those are for me only, right little girl?" Happy smirked at her with a devious look on his face. Alex gave him a silent nod, slipping her arms into his oversized hoodie.

"Thanks, Hap," Alex checked the time on her phone, "We should probably get going, it's been fifteen minutes" Alex laughed softly. Happy opened the door for her and they walked back out to the group of bikers with matching grins.

"Nothin' quite as romantic as a gas station washroom, eh Alex?" Bobby teased when he saw them walking up together. Alex lit up in a blush, grabbing onto Happy's arm that was wrapped around her middle.

"Six months of your hand ruins romance, Elvis. This washroom was nothing" Alex laughed lightly, moving to unravel from Happy's grip.

"I'll see you at home. I'll be waiting for you, the last door at the end of the hall" Alex grinned as she planted a soft kiss on his mouth, ignoring the excited chatter of the group surrounding them.

"Herm, ya might wanna stick around the clubhouse for a bit" Alex smirked, climbing into her car. "Bye boys! See ya Monday!" Alex waved as she pulled out of the parking lot. She peeled down the highway, anxious for round two at home with her man who was finally out.  
\---  
What the- Al, Come get the fuckin' dog off me" Happy yelled as he slammed the door to the house. Alex was standing at the entrance of the hallway, clad only in his hoodie, having already heard Happy's bike rumble up to the house. Grumpy was hanging from Happy's kutte by the teeth, having attacked the strange man in his house.

"Grumpy! Get down!" Alex told the dog in a stern voice. The dog hesitantly let go of the leather, and Happy checked to make sure it wasn't ruined.

"You're fucking lucky it's okay" Happy warned the dog, who was sitting patiently, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Alex watched as her fiance had a staredown with their dog. Slowly, Happy reached out and scratched his large grey head. Grumpy immediately attacked him again, except this time there were a lot less teeth and a whole hell of a lot more tongue.

Happy pushed the dog off him gently and made his way across the room to Alexandria who was watching him, an amused look on her face.

"Have I ever told you how fuckin' sexy you are carryin' my kid?" Happy growled, pulling her to him. Alex let out a laugh,

"Only every time I've seen you for the last two months" She pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "Now that you're out, I guess we can go tell Ma the news" Alex smiled. She had been avoiding Elena for the past few months, making excuses and sending Kozik to go check on her instead. Happy had made her promise to wait for him to share the news.

"We can go tomorrow. Tonight, I don't want to leave the bedroom" Happy growled, pressing a hot kiss to her mouth. Alex reciprocated easily, eager to spend more time with him. Even their detour into the gas station washroom didn't make up for the last six months.

Happy let Alex pull him down the hallway, connected at the lips, separating only when Alex pulled clothes off him. She backed him up until his knees hit the bed. He sat down, trying to pull her into his lap but Alex stepped away from him.

"I have a surprise for you… I bought it a while ago so it barely fits right now so I look like a whale. You're not allowed to laugh." Alex mumbled, fiddling with the string of the hood. Happy grabbed her hand, stilling it.

"Don't talk like that." He growled, hating the look of self-disgust that came over her face. Alexandria gave him a small grin, a wave of newfound confidence washing over her.

Alex slowly unzipped the hoodie, revealing the strappy black crotchless playsuit she had spent way too much money on. Happy groaned as he palmed himself through his jeans, his eyes trailing the straps crossing across her chest and under her breasts leaving them exposed. The crisscrossing across the swell of her stomach made him lick his lips. Alex shifted uncomfortably, nervous under his gaze. He reached out a hand and followed the trail of elastic down her stomach before stopping at her exposed clit.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked tentatively. His expression was unreadable, cloudy with lust and something else that had her confused.

"Oh yes, I do. A lot." Happy growled playfully as he pulled her into his body. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips, his hand teasingly trailing around her entrance.

"Cut the bullshit, Hap. I am way too fuckin' horny and I've waited too damn long for this. I need you to fuck me." The hormones coursing through her body made her even more impatient than normal but Happy didn't mind at all. He had waited all damn day to slide back into her and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Soon, they were lying on their bed, sweaty and spent. After he'd checked to make sure it was comfortable for her, Hap fucked her from behind on her hands and knees. The wave of lust that had come over him seeing her open and ready for him and his cock sliding into her easily, it had taken a lot of effort not to cum in the first few thrusts. He'd gathered her hair into his fist, pulling her head back as he pounded into her viciously. He suckled on her neck and toyed with her clit until she was begging him to let her cum. He'd even smacked her ass a few times, leaving bright red handprints. It had definitely been worth the wait as he watched her come undone underneath him, collapsing against the bed awkwardly due to her large belly.

"Good thing you can't get more pregnant, little girl," Happy laughed as he watched their intermingled juices trail down her thighs. Alex gave him a mock glare and curled up into his side, throwing her leg over his waist in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I'm gonna take a nap and when I wake up, I'm gonna ride you until I get too tired" Alex mumbled, voice filled with sleep. She gave a yawn before she fell asleep cuddled into her man for the first time in half a year.

Sunday was spent in Bakersfield, visiting with Ma.

Elena Lowman had been ecstatic when she saw the black charger pull into the driveway of her home. Alexandria had been avoiding her for almost 4 months now, and she was not happy about that at all. She watched through the window as her son climbed out of the driver's seat and walked around to open the door for his fiance. Elena couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, she had raised such a gentleman. When Happy helped Alexandria out of the car, Elena was shocked, to say the least.

"Mijo! Alexandria! Why wasn't I told about this sooner!" The door of the house slammed as it was thrown open, Happy's Ma running across the lawn as fast as her fragile body would let her. Alex was leaning on Happy for support, her cotton black dress clinging to her bump in the heat.

"Surprise?" Alex's voice was sheepish. She knew Elena wanted grandkids more than anything, and she had actively avoided telling her for months.

"How much longer? You look ready to pop" Elena asked, rubbing her hands gently across Alex's stomach in adoration.

"About two months" Happy smiled at the excitement in his mother's face. They crossed her front garden, taking a seat inside the cool, air-conditioned kitchen. Elena quickly set the kettle to boil for tea and placed some baked goods on the table for the couple.

"So? Am I having a Nieto or nieta?" Elena was giddy, trying to muffle her excitement with a cookie.

"We don't know. We want it to be a surprise" Alex smiled up at Happy, who was beaming with pride in the privacy of his mother's home. Elena scowled, smacking Happy's arm lightly.

"How am I supposed to knit mi angel a blanket if I don't know their name?" she pouted, moving to stand when she heard the kettle pop, signalling the water was boiled. Happy gently pushed her back into her seat and moved over to pour the water in the teapot. Grabbing 'their' mugs he moved back to the table.

"Ma, we've already decided on a name" Happy mumbled, placing the teacup covered in hand-painted roses on it that Alex had bought her for Christmas the first year she lived next door.

"Well, what is it?" Elena asked, excited again. Happy gave her a smirk as he took his time, moving to hand Alex her mug. She glared at him, begrudgingly grabbing the mug from him.

"If you keep giving me this mug, I will kill you, Hap." Alex grumbled, staring at the black words on the bright yellow mug, 'I'M A RAY OF FUCKING SUNSHINE'.

"I'll stop when it ain't fuckin' true" Happy laughed, "You're a ray of fuckin' sunshine" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before sitting down with his regular black coffee mug. He refused to drink out of anything else, saying it was 'bad enough he was drinkin' tea like a lady'.

"What is the name?" Elena pressed, smiling large at the pair sitting across the table from her.

"The first name's a secret, but Elena for the middle name if it's a girl, Hector if it's a boy" Alex grinned, pouring tea into all of their mugs.

"Hector? For who?" Elena asked, confused.

"My dad. Don't talk about him much, but he raised me by himself. He deserves for my kid to have his name" Alex shrugged, a smile on her face as she thought of the man who had raised her.

"Sounds like he does deserve it" Elena smiled, sipping her tea. Alex gave her a smile, stealing a cookie from the plate and nibbling on it.

"Oh! The baby is kicking do you want to feel?" Alex asked. Elena smiled before moving to place her hand on Alex's stomach.

"Strong. Just like Happy was" She smirked, pushing back gently against the kicks.

Once Happy and Alex had emerged from their bedroom on Monday morning, they decided that they would just go into the clubhouse and pretend as if nothing had changed. Bad fuckin' idea. The moment they walked into the clubhouse hand in hand, the room erupted into a flurry of yelling and questions. They had managed to handle the situation the only way they knew how: snarky comments and angry glares. It had worked out, for the most part, considering it had been a month and nobody was talking about it anymore.

Recently, shit had hit the fan for the club. Tara had been hospitalized, Half-Sack was dead, and Abel was missing. The tension around the lot was thick and Alex was beginning to worry about how Happy was dealing with the whole situation. Given that in just over two months, Hap and Alex would have a kid of their own, Alex saw how much Abel's kidnapping was wrecking him. More than once she had woken up in the middle of the night to Happy rubbing her stomach, whispering promises to their unborn baby. The one she heard most often was that Happy would get vengeance for Abel to be sure that nothing like this could ever happen to their rugrat.

It had been particularly bad after Half-Sack's funeral and when he came home from a run to get meds for Ma went wrong. After Kip's funeral, Alex woke to him actually praying to God, thanking him for her 'tiny pregnancy bladder' for her being inside the funeral home when the shooting happened. He didn't know how he could have managed if he lost both Alex and their unborn kid at the same time. After the med run went wrong, he had promised that he would take care of the kid no matter what. That he would kill a million hillbillies if it meant the kid would survive.

Currently, Alex was sitting in the T-M office, on a Friday afternoon, facing a very frustrated looking Gemma. It had been months since Alex had fit into a jumpsuit her own size, so she was currently swimming in one that belonged to the guys. Due to her small stature, the sleeves and legs were rolled up so much that she looked a little ridiculous.

"Gemma! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't keep doin' my fuckin' job" Alex was glaring at the woman across the desk, arms crossed on top of her swollen stomach.

"I don't wanna be on the receiving end of your old man if something happened to you. This isn't a discussion, Alex," Gemma shrugged at her, the warning in her tone made Alex stop her arguing.

"I'm not going to just sit around. I can work in the office and do inventory. Hell, I'll even go mix drinks in the clubhouse if it'll keep me busy" Alex was pleading. There was no way in hell she was going to follow Gemma's instructions to spend the next two months before this kid comes sitting around on her ass. Gemma gave her a hard look, a smile barely flitting through her eyes.

"Fine. You can work in the afternoon in the office. That's it. Spend your mornings preparing for this kid. I know you haven't even considered a crib yet" Gemma gave her a small smile before leading her back into the clubhouse.

Upon entering the clubhouse, Alex left Gemma and waddled over to where Happy was shooting pool against Bobby. From the looks of it, he wasn't doing too bad. She waited patiently for him to be done his turn and as he sunk the eight ball, Bobby handed him what looked to be 20$. Happy turned to her with a smile on his face and pulled her flush against him as much as her stomach would allow him. He pressed a hot kiss against her lips, reaching a hand down to pinch her ass. She leaned back to look at him and saw the new bright white against the worn leather of his kutte.

"You got patched over?! When?" Alex asked excitedly, her eyes twinkling with joy.

"Earlier this afternoon" He smirked down at her, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Redwood Original" Alex mumbled as she traced the strangely white patches on his kutte. They looked so vibrant compared to other patches he had.

"Did Herm get voted in too?" Alex asked quietly. Happy shook his head no and she pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw before waddling off to find her blond friend.

"She's fuckin' cute when she walks like that, brother" Bobby laughed as he leaned against the pool table next to Happy. Happy grunted in agreement as he watched Alex wrapped up against Kozik in a bear hug.

"I swear to god you better not crush my baby!" Alex laughed as Kozik squeezed her tightly.

"Aw, come on Ally. Let me have this, I didn't get voted in" Koz pouted. Alex grimaced and smacked his shoulder.

"How many times have I told you to stop trying to make me feel guilty?" Alex growled at him. He was such a jerk sometimes.

"Quit tryin' ta kill my kid, Kozik" Happy grumbled as he pulled Alex away from him. Kozik gave him a goofy smile before he left the two alone. Happy pulled Alex into him so her back was against his chest. With a kiss to the crown of her head, Happy began rubbing her stomach gently. He had become oddly affectionate towards their unborn child, always touching Alex's bump in some way.

"Feel how strong our boy is?" Happy mumbled as the kid kicked against his hand. The smile in his voice was subtle but Alex noticed it right away.

"C'mon Hap. We both know she's gonna be a girl" Alex teased him, knowing that he really wanted a boy. They hadn't bothered finding out the gender of the baby, even though the entire clubhouse was speculating. Ultimately, the kid was going to end up dressed in all black most of the time.

"Still haven't caved and asked the gender yet?" Lyla gave a soft smile as she approached them, "I would have gone crazy already if I were you. When I was expecting Piper I spent all my time buying everything blue that I could find"

Alex gave her a grin, "I've never cared about colours" She shrugged, "I'm pretty sure once this alien is out, It'll just be whatever the hell is clean"

Lyla giggled at the comment and Alex could feel Happy's silent laughter rumbling against her back. She was glad that even with the environment as tense as it currently was, she could find reasons to laugh.

Alex wasn't stupid. She knew Happy was going to be gone to wherever the fuck the Irish had taken Abel to. She also knew that if he didn't go he would spend the entire time worrying and pacing the house helplessly. Happy wasn't good at being on the sidelines, and would much rather be in action. Even if that meant being shot at or narrowly missing explosions. Alex had quickly learnt to just deal with the wounds he came home sporting without any questions, instead, providing an outlet for him to destress.

Happy's oddly affectionate behaviour, especially in front of his brothers, wasn't surprising to Alex. They both had no clue how long he might be gone for. In an effort to soak up as much time together as they could before he left her again so shortly after coming back, they spent most of their time touching in the most minuscule ways. Usually, it was just their pinkies hooked together as they sat silently, listening to whoever was talking. Sometimes it went as far as it was currently, with Happy holding her affectionately in the middle of the crowded clubhouse.


End file.
